Dark Emotions
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: New found emotions corrupt the Tower & destroy the trust & friendship, a turmoil of events cause unexpected love, a rain of deceit & a fight for life itself! StarXRobXRae
1. The Cause

**Summary: After the Titans battle it out with a new enemy, Raven comes into contact with her and both she and Starfire get a new emotion and a Raven also gets a new ability. Now Raven has to suppress the sudden urge to pound a certain female teammate, while she destroys Ravens life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dude, you are so cheating!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg while were playing the gamestation. Starfire was at the kitchen cooking, Raven levitating a foot above the ground with her book in her hand and her eyes darting from one end of the page to the other. The doors swished open and their team leader strolled in with a file in his hands, "Robin, would you like to taste my homemade glorg supreme?"

"Not right now Starfire, I'm busy going over the files on Lola.

"Oh"

Robin made his way towards the horseshoe couch and flopped down, his eyes glued to the pages before him. He just saw something interesting and was about to look into it when the alarm went off. The Titans all jumped up and left the room.

When the Titans arrived at the scene there stood a young girl with chocolate hair and green eyes, she had on a pair of blue sweatpants and a sky blue tank top. When she noticed the Titans she turned towards them, a smirk plastered on her face she then winked at Robin and changed into her battle stance.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy changed into a bull and charged towards Lola, she expected this and flipped over his head and punch the beast into the tar of the road. Starfire flew towards Lola and attacked her with a barrage of starbolts, but after the dust cleared Lola was still standing unharmed, holding a weak Beast Boy in her fist.

She opened her hands and let Beast Boy fall to the ground with a thud. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the young woman but she flipped back a few times and dodged his attack, Robin came down with his bo-staff and tried to hit the villain but she easily dodged his move and kicked him in the gut. Robin flew towards and crashed against Cyborg knocking them both to the ground.

Raven flew towards Lola, her hands glowing black, she then chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a few crates were incased in a black aura and flew towards Lola. Lola punched the crates, smashing them into little pieces; she then charged at Raven and punched the goth in the gut. Raven flew into the wall of a building and fell to the ground.

Starfire shot her eye lasers at Lola, but she dodged it by running behind a building. When Starfire flew towards Lola, the villain threw a humungous boulder onto the unsuspecting Tamaranian.

Lola gripped Robin and spun him around, she then threw him into a building, she gripped Beast Boy and slammed him into the ground a few times, and she punched Cyborg so hard her fist went right through his armor and did some serious damage to the half human. A risen Starfire and an angry half demon lunged at Lola, one on each side. They both gripped Lola's bare arms, and then something happened, a surge of power left Lola and went through the bodies of Starfire and Raven. All three girls passed out.

When Raven awoke her head was pounding, she opened her heavy lids slowly and took in her surroundings. She was in the infirmary and the bed, next to hers, covers were crumpled. The doors then slid open and Robin walked into the room, "Hey you are finally up; you have been out for three days. Star woke up just before you." he said.

"Where's Lola?"

"She is in jail"

"What happened?"

"Not sure. By the look of her record she has the power of great strength but she also has a strange uncontrolled ability to go into people's minds, well anyway, you hungry?"

Raven nodded and slid off the bed and followed Robin towards the kitchen.

After the battle that Raven fought with her father she felt a lot better, yes she was still dark inside but didn't have as much pressure on her like she did when her father still existed. With the help of Robin the goth got her issues straight and defeated her father, ever since then she and Robin held a special bond. They were closer than ever, she opened up to Robin and he opened up to her. They had become the best of friends, they had no secrets among one another about their past and she didn't pry into Robin's love life. Starfire remained her happy self and still clung to Robin like a second skin, they weren't exactly going out and they didn't look like 'just friends' either. Beast Boy was still his annoying crazy self and Cyborg was still played the role of the immature-at-times big brother.

When they walked into the kitchen three pairs of eyes looked up, "Morning sunshine, hungry? I made my famous waffles" Cyborg asked his eyes dancing. Raven managed a small smile and nodded at the now repaired half robot. He jumped up and raced to the kitchen to prepare Raven's waffles. Raven sat down at the table and rested her head in her hands, "So what did go down with Lola?" Cyborg asked. Raven shook her head, "I'm not sure but I do feel a bit weird, my body feels like lead, it's a huge effort to keep my eyes open, let alone get up and walk, what about you Star, how you feeling?"

"I feel fine physically but my mind…" Star trailed off.

"Your mind…?" Robin asked.

"It is most unexplainable"

The Titans frowned, then Raven said, "It will probably wear off, maybe I just pulled something and I am now I'm suffering the consequences"

Cyborg placed the waffles in front of Raven and she quickly devoured it, she and all the other Titans were surprised by this including Raven. She never ate like this; it felt like she was feeding a bottomless pit. Cyborg kept adding to the never rising heap, and Raven kept stuffing her face, finally when Cyborg was out of waffles, and Raven cleared her plate did she only sit back and pat her stomach. The Titans looked at the goth in utter shock, she then frowned and slowly walked towards the door like she was carrying a ton on her shoulders. When Raven eventually got to her room she planted herself on her bed, her body felt so heavy and her mind kept wandering to how good Robin looked this morning in his grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. She couldn't stop thinking about Robin, when she was unconscious her mind kept replaying the times she was with Robin. She was feeling really weird. Raven then lifted her hand, which was a bit of an effort, and a black vortex appeared around it, her meditation mirror was enveloped in darkness and levitated to her outstretched hand. She laid the mirror on her bed before her and she felt the hand grip her and she was pulled into the familiar contours of her mind. She closed her eyes and summoned her emotions to her. They surrounded her in a rainbow of colours waiting patiently for her to speak.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven yelled in frustration. Knowledge came forward her yellow cloak swishing as she approached Raven, "Well something did happen when you touched Lola, we not quite sure what yet but there have been a few things that have changed here"

Before knowledge could go into the topic Raven felt herself being pulled from her subconscious when there was a loud knock on her door. Feeling too tired to go to the door she yelled, "What?"

"Hey Raven, are you OK?" Robin asked concerned.

"Come in" she said. She heard buttons being pressed and then her door slid open to reveal a very sexy Robin. He walked into her room and towards her bed; he sat down and looked at her. "What's wrong Raven?"

"I'm not sure Robin" she replied uncertainty in her voice. He moved behind her and laid his hands on her back and began massaging his friend. Raven felt Robin's hands work their magic on her stiff back; instead of stopping him she closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure of his fingers pushing against her back massaging away her troubles. When she did move she turned towards him and said, "Thanks Robin, I really needed that. I feel drained and I just want to rest, can you leave me?"

Robin nodded and got up, kissed Raven on her head and walked out of the room. Raven fell back onto her bed a small smile played on her lips; she then crept under the covers and fell asleep.

When Raven awoke the sun was shining brightly through her open curtains, Raven frowned at first then she opened her eyes slowly and rubbed the sleep from them. She got up slowly and made her way to her bathroom. After a long hot shower she dressed into a blue sweatpants and black t-shirt, her wet hair hung around her face like violet tendrils. Raven slipped on sneakers and made her way to the common room.

When she entered the room Cyborg and Beast Boy were wrestling for a pan, Robin was at the TV and Starfire was clutching Robin's arm and whispering something intimate in his ear.

"No! Today we are having real eggs with real milk, not your tofu junk!" Cyborg yelled.

"I can't believe you can eat that stuff knowing that I change into them!" Beast Boy yelled back

"Morning guys" Raven said in her usual monotone. Cyborg finally overpowered Beast Boy and won the pan when he said, "Good morning Rae"

"Morning Raven welcome to the land of the living" Beast Boy remarked. Raven didn't even glance his way; she just glided to the kettle and poured some herbal tea. Cyborg then studied Raven and said, "How you feeling Rae?"

"Pretty good, as light as a feather" she said with a small smile. Robin jumped up and made his way towards Raven, "Glad you feeling better Raven" he said with a smile. Starfire was at his arm within a heartbeat. She glowered at Raven when Raven gave Robin a genuine smile. Raven frowned a bit at Starfire then lifted her cup to her lips and sipped her tea. While she sipped her tea, she drank in the sight of Robin. 'Out of his spandex he looks good enough to ravish, whoa where did that come from?' Raven thought. Robin was dressed in a blue Levi and a white t-shirt.

"Robin, do you wish to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked giving him the puppy dog eyes that Robin found very hard to refuse to.

"Sure Starfire" he said with a small smile. The Tamaranian gave Robin a bone crushing hug before pulling him with dramatic force out the door.

Raven shook her head and retrieved the book she was reading before Lola's attack. As she opened the book it was ripped from her hands by Beast Boy who ran out of the room with it, Raven growled and chased after the changeling. She chased Beast Boy, for hours, down the long halls around the island and finally back into the common room, Beast Boy had arrived there before her and was now leaning against the table speaking to Cyborg. The book however was nowhere in sight. Raven glowered at Beast Boy, "What did you do with my book?" she asked

"I'll play hot or cold with you, the closer you get to the book the hotter you are and the further away from the book you get the colder you are"

Even though Raven would rather die than admit it she did enjoy chasing Beast Boy around, it was exciting so that was why she didn't try to catch him with magic. Raven's eyes darted around the room and she looked under the tables, under the pillows on the couch and other possible places till only one place remained unchecked, under the couch. Raven, feeling very confident put her hand on the couch and lifted.

Robin and Starfire entered the living room to find Raven holding up their almost half ton couch with her right hand. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked on in absolute shock. The only ones capable of lifting the couch were Cyborg and Starfire and Beast Boy in gorilla form. Raven lifted the couch with her magic, but now she was doing it with just physical strength.

Raven picked up her book and dropped the couch; she then turned to her teammates who were staring at her like she grew another head.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Raven, how did you just do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do what?"

"Lift the couch with one hand" BB replied

"Easy, it's not heavy"

"It weighs 485kgs, which is more than just heavy" Robin stated. Raven frowned at this and then shook her head, "That isn't possible, it cant way more than 5"

The Titans were all confused, then Cyborg said, "Lets just see if what you say is true" he walked out of the common room and the rest fell behind.

Cyborg led them down the hall towards the gym, the doors of the gym slid open and Cyborg entered the gym and the Titans followed him, he stopped by the weights and said to Raven, "Pick this up and tell me how heavy you think it is" Raven nodded and picked up a weight that Cyborg pointed to, she picked the 500kg weight, no problem, "About 6kgs?"

The Titans stared at her in shock, "So you just developed super strength over night?" BB asked. Raven just shrugged and said, "I'm not sure"

"I think this has got to do with the incident with Lola" Robin said seriously. Raven frowned then nodded her understanding slowly. 'So now I have Lola's power of super strength' Raven thought. She then smirked at Robin and asked, "Wanna spar?"

Robin returned the smirk with one of his own, "Sure". Cyborg knew that when they began the spectators were going to be caught in the cross fire, so he ushered the other two out of the gym. Starfire was more reluctant than ever and she vented her anger out on him. Her eyes glowed a bright green and she pushed him aside with so much force the tin man was thrown across the hall. Starfire just marched on towards her room seething. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared on in confusion.

After their spar a sweaty Robin and Raven emerged from the gym, "Geez Raven I didn't know you could do that with your back" Robin said.

"I can do a lot more for you bird boy" Raven flirted. Robin laughed and walked to his room, Raven also made her way to her room. After Raven was showered, she felt extremely sexy and decided to wear something more luscious than her normal casual clothes. She went through her closet, but found nothing that really even came close to what she wanted to wear. So Raven slipped on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and her Adidas Superstar and went to the living room.

In the living room Raven said to Cyborg, "I'm going shopping, not sure when I'll be back, beep me if you need me" with that she was gone.

When Raven returned two hours later she had four bags, Gucci, Levi, Calvin Klein and Roxy. She went straight to her room and opened the bags, it was already six pm, and she had a few hours to get ready to go this formal party that was being held in Gotham. All the heroes were supposed to attend. She then for the third time that day went to her bathroom and this time she ran a bath. She lit a few incense candles around the bath and put bubble bath in the water and some bath stones. The gorgeous aroma filled the bath, Raven's room and just outside her door in the hall. She spread her outfit out on her bed and ran the bathroom sink with water. Raven then dyed her hair a luscious black and she jumped into a long bath.

At nine pm the three guys where in the common room waiting for the lady titans to make an appearance. All three of them were in tuxedos even Cyborg who had one custom designed to fit his body. When Starfire showed up the guys stared at her, she was beautiful, she had on an above the knee pink strapless dress than had a little sequence butterfly on the bottom left of the dress. Her hair was down and she had lots of makeup on.

"Star you look beautiful" the guys all seemed to say at once.

She smiled at the Titans but her glorious entrance was cut short when Raven arrived. The guys awed at Raven's transformation. Raven had used her magic and grown her hair longer, then she dyed it a gorgeous black, her hair fell around her face in waves, she had on a long red dress, which hugged her body like a second skin and exposed her luscious curves, it had a slit that stopped at her mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps and showed off a large amount of her cleavage. She didn't have on much makeup just a bit to touch up her looks. She looked absolutely gorgeous in black stilettos.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, Raven you look breathtaking" Robin said slowly. Raven smiled seductively and winked at him.

"May we leave now?" Star asked Raven impatiently. Raven nodded and the group was enveloped in black energy and teleported to the Wayne Manor. Alfred quickly ushered them into a waiting limo and they were whisked away to the ball.

When they arrived there, there were many people. Starfire clutched onto Robin like her life depended on her hold on him, while Raven was escorted by the other two Titans, who seemed more than eager. Raven felt really weird when she saw Starfire pull Robin onto the dance floor, she felt anger and another emotion she couldn't recognize. She was asked by a few random young men to dance and she agreed to each. She knew this was not like her but she couldn't help herself she felt so confident, so sexy, she felt so good and she wasn't about to let great opportunities pass her by. Raven danced with Cyborg and Beast Boy, she danced with Roy (Speedy) and she danced with Bruce Wayne, Robin's father figure. While Raven was seated at the table sipping at her wine and watching Cyborg try his luck with Bee and Beast Boy trying to charm the girls someone tapped her on her shoulder, she whipped her head round and her amethyst eyes met masked. He smiled at her and extended his hand towards her, "Would you like to dance?" he asked his voice smooth and determined.

"It will be my pleasure Prince Charming" she purred before putting her hand in his. Robin pulled Raven onto the dance floor when the music changed to something slower, and the two birds began moving to Sade. Raven rested her head on Robin's shoulder her body right up against his. She closed her eyes and savored the moment before a loud crash was heard. Raven lifted her head and her eyes moved to the source of commotion, her amethyst eyes met glowing green eyes. Starfire lunged at Raven in a jealous rage. Raven was torn from Robin and thrown on the ground. Before Robin knew what was happening, Starfire picked up Raven and threw her out of the window.

**&&&&&**

**So what do you think? **

**Review and tell me, any ideas will be gladly appreciated. I know that Raven seems way OOC but there is a reason for that like she said. And the same goes for Star. **


	2. The fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Starfire lunged at Raven in a jealous rage. Raven was torn from Robin and thrown on the ground. Before Robin knew what was happening, Starfire picked up Raven and threw her out of the window._

Raven fell with a hard thud on the grass outside the large building, Raven got up fuming, as she dusted her very expensive dress off. Starfire came flying out of the window ready to take Raven down again, but the half demon was prepared and she levitated out of Star's reach. Starfire powered her starbolts and threw them at Raven, Raven dodged each bolt but remained on the defensive even though her fists were itching to connect with Starfire's face. This realization made Raven a bit nervous,

'Star is my friend I shouldn't feel this fierce desire to beat her up even if she is being a bitch'

Starfire flew at Raven and attacked her with her eye beams, Raven fell to the ground hard. By then all the guests had shuffled outside to watch the commotion going on. The other Titans were motionless with shock, eventually Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and he flew towards Star, but she hit him with a few starbolts and sent the changeling crashing to the ground, "So far Raven has stayed on the defensive, I don't think she will be doing that for long" Cyborg said gesturing to one angry Raven,

"Do you know that this is a Gucci dress and do you have any idea how much it costs!" Raven shrieked.

Raven's hands glowed black and her eyes glowed white. She flew up to Starfire, Starfire let out a barrage of starbolts, and the spectators had to run like crazy to dodge the green bolt shower. Raven however dodged them and punched Starfire with so much force it sent the Princess flying up high in the sky before she came crashing down to the ground. Cyborg ran up to where Star landed and then he restrained the Tamaranian. Even with his best efforts she broke free and flew towards Raven. Raven was tackled to the ground and her face met with Star's fist, Raven kicked Star off her and she jumped to her feet, blood on her lip she smirked at Starfire,

"Is that all you got?" she taunted.

"No!" Starfire yelled and threw a few starbolts at the dark princess. Raven jumped up and threw a few black energy balls of her own. They hit Starfire but the Tamaranian remained stationed in the air her arms in front of her face in a defensive act. Starfire shot her eye lasers at Raven but Raven deployed her energy field and it held Star's attack at bay.

Before Raven could counter attack the members of the Justice League came to put a stop to the cat fight. Superman restrained Starfire and Green lantern restrained Raven. Raven was the first to calm down, but Starfire was still struggling and yelling all sorts of threats at Raven. The rest of the Titans came towards them, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Robin yelled.

"Hey she tackled me, and she ruined my $450 dress, money like that doesn't grow on trees you know!" Raven yelled back gesturing to her now ripped and dirty red dress. Starfire had pulled Raven's hair and one side of it was short and the other side long. When Starfire eventually calmed down, she was almost in tears,

"I am truly sorry for my unruly behavior friend Raven; I do not know what overcame me. Will you please forgive me for what I have done?"

"It's OK Starfire; I have been acting a bit weird myself"

Starfire gripped Raven in a bone crushing hug then looked down at her dress,

"I apologize for damaging your dress"

"Don't worry about it Star"

The Titans decided to go home because they had more than enough for one day. Raven teleported a very upset Star, and three angry boys home. When they arrived at Titans tower no-one said anything and they all disappeared into their rooms.

The next morning Raven was up early, when she arrived in the kitchen Robin was reading the newspaper and didn't seem to notice her, "Morning" she said. Robin lowered the paper and his eyes scanned her, "Morning Raven" his eyes remained on her while she moved around in the kitchen. She wore a black mini skirt that read 'Calvin' on the front and 'Klein' on the rear in white, and a plain black tank top that had a turtle neck. Her hair she had cut to its original length and she washed out the black dye. When she looked up at him his eyes narrowed. Raven then put her hands on her hips, sighed and said,

"I know you want to ask me something Robin, so just spit it out will you"

"What really happened last night?" Robin asked after a moment.

"What do you mean what really happened? You were there, you saw what reallyhappened"

"Why did you go on the offensive?"

"So what, am I supposed to not fight back and then get kicked in the teeth?"

"Star is our friend; we can't fight against one another"

"Are you trying to tell me that you would keep on the defensive if you were in the same situation?"

Robin was silent for a long time; he kept his gaze fixed on Raven,

"I'm sorry I guess you are right"

Raven smirked, "Admitting to defeat that easily boy wonder? You must be getting soft"

"Only for you" Robin replied with a wink. Raven laughed, made her way to the couch and sipped her tea, when Cyborg came into the room, "Morning y'all, want waffles?"

"Sounds good" Raven replied. Cyborg rushed to the kitchen, put on his chef's hat and went to work.

After Cyborg finished his waffles, Beast Boy had come into the kitchen and was bickering non stop with Cyborg, and Starfire had also joined them and she quickly took her place at Robin's arm. Starfire however never even looked in Raven's direction, every time Robin tried to converse with the dark titan Starfire cut in and changed the subject. When they were busy eating Raven chowed most of the waffles along with Starfire who seemed to be competing against Raven. The guys just stood aside and watched in absolute shock and disgust. After breakfast Raven departed and went to her room, this emotion within her arose every time Star came close to Robin and Raven wanted to know what it was to she could find a way to get rid of it. When Raven was in her room she was pulled into her mind.

Within her mind Raven summoned her emotions and they all stood before her, "What were you saying before Knowledge?" Raven asked the yellow cloaked emotion.

"Well things have been crazy around here, and you have a few new emotions"

"New emotions? How on Earth did I just get new emotions out of the blue?"

Knowledge adjusted her glasses then replied, "It was Lola. When you made contact with her, because you are telepathic and so is she, you made a connection, but because her powers were unstable she awoke the dormant emotions within you"

Raven stared at Knowledge for a moment then she looked around at her emotions and she saw the new emotions, Knowledge looked to where she was looking then introduced her, "Well this is Lust" she said gesturing to a maroon cloaked Raven, "This is Love" she gestured to a baby pink cloaked Raven, "This is Envy" she gestured to a dark yellow cloaked Raven, "And this is Jealousy" she gestured to a dirty green cloaked Raven. Raven stared at her new emotions in disbelief. Once again she couldn't ask anymore of Knowledge because she was pulled out of her subconscious by a knock on her door. Raven got up and walked to her door opening it up just wide enough for the Robin to see half of her face, "What?" she asked her voice in its usual monotone.

"Are you OK?"

"I will be"

"Look Raven, I have to go to this meeting, Cyborg went to Steel City to visit the Titans East, Beast Boy went to visit Terra (A/N: Her statue/stone figure)"

"OK then, enjoy" Raven replied dryly. Robin bent forward and kissed Raven lightly on her head, Raven didn't know what overcame her, but she pulled Robin towards her and kissed him passionately, she ran her tongue on his lips till he opened his mouth and gave her access. Robin kissed Raven back but they broke apart when they heard a crash, then Robin turned on his heel and dashed off to the source of the sound. Raven closed her door and turned towards her bed with a huge smile plastered on her face, she didn't bother to investigate, she knew it was Starfire playing the damsel in distress. She sat on her bed and began meditating.

After she had been meditating for a while her stomach forced her to stop meditating and find something to eat. Raven got off her bed, left her room and glided towards the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen there was a pizza box on the table and a note ontop of it.

_**Be backlater tonight**_

_**Just for when you get hungry**_

_**Robin**_

Raven smiled and opened the untouched pizza and began munching away. After Raven cleared the entire pizza the doors of the common room slid open and Starfire marched in. She looked at Raven with so much anger it kind of scared Raven, but pride refused to let her show it. Starfire glared at Raven hard for a long time before and irritated Raven asked, "What are you looking at?"

"How dare you even consider kissing my boy?"

"What's it to you?"

That was all Starfire needed, she lunged at Raven her eyes glowing a bright green, she punched Raven in the face and it sent Raven flying into the plasma screen. Starfire charged up her starbolts and threw them one after the other at Raven. The starbolts hit their mark and Raven was thrown out of the large window of their living room. Starfire followed Raven out and both girls were glaring at each other while floating in mid air. Starfire then flew towards Raven and tackled her in the air and flew down towards the sea, with a starbolt, Starfire sent Raven plummeting into the ocean followed by a barrage of starbolts. Starfire floated in the air her eyes scanning the rough waters, when the water calmed down and smoothed over Starfire smiled to herself and turned to make her way back to the tower when water covered in a black aura came crashing on Starfire's head. Starfire was drenched to the skin; she gritted her teeth and threw a starbolt at an also wet Raven. Raven threw an energy ball of her own and it neutralized Star's attack.

Starfire then fired her eye lasers at Raven but Raven blocked it with her energy field. Raven was now obviously mad because around her body her black aura was visible. Starfire then flew towards Raven and punched her, but she caught her right hand, Starfire then punched with her left hand, Raven caught it too. Raven then began bending Starfire's wrist backwards, Starfire was about to use her eye lasers when Raven used her head and hit Starfire's head with so much force Star flew to the ground hard. Raven followed her attack with a bunch of black energy balls.

Raven flew down picked Star up by the arm and slammed her continuously into the ground, she did it with so much force she broke Starfire's arm. Star yelled out in pain and kicked Raven on her leg with all her might and broke Raven's leg. Raven now screamed in agony, she used her fist and punched Star on the nose, and heard the satisfying sound of bone breaking. Starfire reached for a stone and hit Raven across the jaw breaking it. Star continued thrashing Raven with the stone, when Raven gripped Star by her leg and lifted her up into the air then smashing her hard into the ground Raven was covered in blood and so was Star, and both their clothes were ripped. Raven was standing over Starfire's limp form when the other Titans arrived.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter, any other ideas for this email it to me, it would be gladly appreciated. So Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers Inuyashas Lady, bbraelover, AndreannaMaree, Unforeseen, leader, KhmerGurl113 andCelestial Chaos you have really made my day love you guys.**


	3. Court

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Raven was standing over Starfire's limp form when the other Titans arrived._

The Titans stared on in absolute horror, Raven was looming over Starfire and they both were covered in blood. Raven had just spat on Starfire when she turned around to face her horror stricken friends. Raven put one foot forward then all went black.

When Raven awoke she took in her surroundings, she was in an unfamiliar place and her brain screamed at her that she should get up and investigate, but her body was in too much pain. When the pounding in her head didn't blur her vision she took another look around; she was on a bed in a small room, next to her were lots of machines that were attached to her body, in the far corner there was a little table with a vase and within the vase were yellow roses. She was in the City Hospital. Raven laid her head back and closed her eyes and just rested for a moment when the door opened. Raven didn't bother to look up, it hurt too much. Then she heard two voices, one familiar the other one not. She couldn't make out what they were saying, and then she heard her own name being spoken,

"Raven?" Cyborg said softly.

Raven stirred and opened her eyes to see Cyborg's pale face; he managed a small smile at her then plumped on the chair next to her bed. Raven couldn't speak her jaw ached so much all she could do was listen.

"Things aren't looking good at the moment Raven. Starfire is in a coma, her injuries are serious, so were yours but your healing powers have kicked in, so you are much better now than you were a few days ago."

Raven wanted to reply but wasn't sure how, she couldn't just go into Cyborg's mind uninvited so she used her powers and a nearby pen was enveloped in black energy and began writing on a piece of paper. She wrote

_**How long have I been out?**_

"Five days"

_**Is Star gonna be OK?**_

"She is making a stable recovery"

_**Where are the others?**_

"Robin is with Star and BB is at the tower"

The black that enveloped the pen disappeared and Raven closed her eyes and sleep claimed her, Cyborg then got up and left the room.

When Raven awoke she felt a lot better, she sat up and detached herself from all the equipment that was in her. She got up on her unstable feet, she then made her way to the main desk and read the mind of a plump middle aged brunette; she managed to find Star's room and a bunch of other gory details that chilled Raven to the bone. She knew that doing this was wrong but she had to do it, she didn't want anyone to know she was in contact with Star, for it could be used against her.

Raven then made her way to room 158B, when she stood outside the door she used her powers to check if anyone else was in the room. When all was clear Raven melted into the floor and reappeared in Star's room.

Starfire was lying unconscious on the bed, many cords and pipes attached to her and machines next to her were beeping. Raven stood next to her bed, 'Just pull one of these plugs and Starfire will be out of the way for good, holy shit! What am I thinking, I can't kill Star she is my friend'

_Come on Raven, just pull one plug and Starfire will be out of your way for good _

'No! I won't hurt Starfire anymore than I already have' she yelled at Jealousy in her head.

Raven then lifted her hands above Starfire and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and a light was visible for a second then it disappeared. Raven quickly melted into the ground and returned to her room and jumped back into the bed.

Later on that day after the nurse had brought Raven some food Cyborg came into Raven's room, "Hey" she said with a small smile.

"How you feeling? How is your jaw?"

"My jaw is healed, and I feel pretty good. I hope they are going discharge me soon. How is Starfire?"

"Star has made a miraculous recovery, she is conscious and her bruises have healed nicely." When he said this Cyborg eyed Raven suspiciously, he knew that Raven had something to do with Star's miraculous recovery. Cyborg's eyes then fell to the ground and his expression became bleak, "I gotta be straight with you Raven, things aren't looking too good for you, Star is going to press charges. This whole incident is going to court."

"It doesn't make a difference to me, she landed the first punch, and I acted in self defense"

"She has two witnesses and they both say that you threw the first punch"

"What!" Raven yelled making the food on the tray explode and scatter all over the room.

"She is going to charge you for assault"

Raven bit her trembling lip, closed her eyes and chanted her mantra in her head to try and calm herself down. When she managed to get some sort of hold on herself she opened her eyes and looked at Cyborg, "When do I have to go to court?"

"Today at 3pm"

"Alright then, take me home so I can take a shower and get dressed"

"Sorry Raven no can do, Starfire is at the Tower, and Robin doesn't want you near her"

Raven gritted her teeth in anger; she turned to Cyborg and gave him a sarcastic smile then hopped off the bed and called the nurse. The young woman quickly came to Raven and Raven asked, "Is there a shower in this place that I may use?"

"Yes just down the hall two doors to your right"

"Thank you." With that Raven marched out of the ward.

While Raven was getting undress and pulling out a new towel, soap, face cloth, toothbrush and underwear from little compartments in the hospital she was having an inner battle with her emotions.

_If you just had to pull the plug you wouldn't have to deal with these issues right now_

'No, I am a superhero not a murderer. Star might be a major bitch but not even she deserves that kind of punishment'

_Come on Raven, Star is destroying everything and you know it_

'Shut up!' Raven yelled in her head and wrenched the towel out of the cabinet with dramatic force and breaking the whole unit.

"Shit!" Raven ground out. She forgot how strong she was, she should learn to be more careful.

Raven slipped of the hospital gown and got into the shower. She opened the shower taps and the water came blasting down onto her body. Raven allowed the water to run from her head to her toes and wash all her troubles away, for now.

Cyborg waited patiently in Raven's ward while she showered, he paced in the small room. Everything was going wrong, he wasn't sure what happened at Titans Tower but the witnesses said that Raven attacked Starfire, he wasn't sure what to believe, and his mind was going crazy. Raven was his friend and after her little incident with Star he wasn't sure if he could trust her anymore. Robin and Beast Boy refused to see Raven; they were obviously hurt by her actions. Cyborg however knew that if he wasn't there for Raven no-one would be, so he came in on a regular basis and checked up on Raven. He told her what was happening with Starfire and any new news. He was inside Raven's mind he knows the demons she fights on a daily basis, he knows that if she is consumed by the evil within she cannot help her actions. All the odds rested against Raven. The door was opened and a refreshed Raven strolled in, her cloak swishing as she walked towards him. (A/N: She put on her cloak, like she did in Mother Mae-eye). Raven looked at Cyborg her expression blank, "So what's the deal? Are we going or not?" Cyborg nodded and left the ward, Raven hot on his heels. After she was discharged from the hospital, Raven got into the T-car with Cyborg. They never spoke through the entire journey to the district court; the music was playing very softly in the background, almost drowned out by the purr of the powerful engine.

When they arrived at the court, Raven followed Cyborg into the large building. There they met up with the rest of the Titans. When Beast Boy saw her, his normally cheery face turned serious, Robin was obviously angry and Starfire, who was clinging to Robin like an extension of his body, gave her a looked of pure venom. Raven remained unmoved on the exterior, but it hurt her deep down, they were her only family and they hated her so much. Raven stood a distance away from the others while Cyborg conversed with them. When he sorted everything out he came to Raven and said, "OK let's go"

Raven followed Cyborg and the others were already way ahead of them. When they entered the court, they took their places, the jury was fairly small and a man, whom she never seen before said, "Hi there Raven, I'm Trevor and I am your lawyer. I know we never got together before this but things have been kind of hectic. I was called on short notice, but can you give me a quick briefing on your story" Trevor was a middle aged man, quite handsome with well defined features, he had piercing green eyes and a mop of sleek black hair, he was dressed in a charcoal grey business suit, obviously tailor made.

Raven explained her story and Trevor listened and nodded,

"Do you have any witnesses?"

"No" came her monotone voice.

Trevor nodded and Raven could sense that he believed there was no chance in hell she was going to win this court case, all the odds were stacked against.

After the court case, Raven pleaded guilty on assault and was sentenced for a month in prison and she got a restraining order from Star. She wasn't able to come within 3 miles of Starfire, the witnesses that made up the ridiculous story about Raven attacking Star came from two young men that were postmen delivering a package to Titans Tower. Raven guessed that it probably looked like she was attacking Star. Raven was then taken by the guards to do her time.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are just too nice. Well what do you think? REVIEW and tell me please. **

**agent orangeX: Dont worry you'll find out soon enough**


	4. Freedom?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**There is a bit of course language in this chapter so beware.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_Raven was then taken by the guards to do her time_.

Raven sat in her cell; she knew this was a test. She could easily escape by teleportation but she didn't, for if she had the Titans would have reason to believe that she really was guilty. So Raven just sat in her cell quietly and never said anything to anyone. Life was pretty rough in jail. She looked different out of her uniform so everyone just thought that she was just another inmate not a Titan, well an ex-Titan by the look of things. When the press caught images of the Titans in battle there was a report on the news, they showed images of four Titans kicking butt at the mall. No-one in the prison seemed to notice there was a Titan missing, and Raven could hear the women snort when the reporter praised the Teen Titans. Then the 'Just In' part came and that's when the reporter announced that the fifth Titan, Raven, was charged for assault by attacking a teammate and pledged guilty and was in prison. Since there was a picture of Raven with her hood down, all the prisoners turned to look at the violet haired cellmate. Raven's expression remained unreadable and she turned on her heel and went to her cell. After they found out who she was, for the rest of her time the other prisoners constantly begged her to get them out of prison, they offered all sorts of things in exchange for their freedom. Raven however refused each one of them. Then on the second last day of her prison sentence, Raven was confronted by the 'leader' of the cellmates. She was quite a large woman, three times Raven's size, "I don't even think this little bitch has any superpowers, that's why she can't help us. She is just as powerless as Robin"

"Shut up" Raven said sternly.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, I'll fuck you up"

The woman gripped Raven by her clothes and lifted Raven up above her head; Raven, on the brink of losing all her self control, couldn't take all this bullying anymore and her eyes glowed an eerie white and a cell door was enveloped in black energy and it first hit the woman to the ground then wrapped around her like gift wrap. The other prisoners backed off immediately and Raven went into her room and meditated on the bed. The guards were too afraid to do anything that might piss Raven off so they just left her. Her sentence was increased for a few days for misbehaving but after that incident, no-one dared rub her the wrong way.

After Raven was released she wondered aimlessly around Jump City, she didn't have much money left and she needed to eat. Because none of the Titans were there to fetch her after her sentence, Raven knew that they didn't want her anymore. They didn't want their poor little Starfire to be upset. The thought angered Raven and as she walked she turned towards the direction of the tower. 'I'm just going to get my stuff, fuck them, who needs them? Who knows maybe I'm better off without them?'

Raven landed on the roof of Titans Tower and paused for a moment to drink in her surroundings, boy was she going to miss this place. Raven was then enveloped in black energy, and she teleported to her room. Raven had missed her room, its space, its darkness, its familiarity. She'd been in that cramped prison cell for too long, she sat upon her bed and its softness, unlike the hard prison bed, made her lie down and close her eyes for a moment. Then Wisdom's voice echoed in her head, 'Don't do this Raven, it is not wise. You are holding onto something that has no chance to exist. You are holding onto the old Raven, you cannot go back.'

"I know" Raven whispered, she got up, gripped a duffel bag and began packing all her necessary things. After Raven had packed all her clothes and her Book of Azar, she picked up her meditation mirror and laid it carefully on top of everything, when the door slid open and there stood Robin. Raven looked up and her expression became bleak, "Robin"

"What are you doing her?"

"Just packing my stuff"

"You should have called; you have a restraining order, remember?"

"I don't care"

"Well you should"

"Whatever"

"Why did you sneak into the tower?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, it's called burglary, you already have a bad record don't make it worse"

"Well I live here too"

"Used to, we want you out"

"I'm going anyway"

Raven slung the bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door, and down towards the living room. She didn't care about the restraining order, she didn't care about her record, and she didn't care about anything except enjoying a cup of herbal tea. They owed her at least that much. The living room only held Cyborg and Beast Boy. When she entered they stopped playing the GameStation and looked at her with pure hatred, obviously Starfire poisoned their minds with some ludicrous story. She continued to the kettle and poured some herbal tea. When she finished her cup she looked at the three boys and said, "I'm innocent, it was I who acted in self defense"

"Enough of your lies Raven, if you were innocent you would have escaped prison and come here, but guilt ate at you so you stayed your time" Robin said hotly.

"That's bullshit Robin! If I had broken out of jail, you guys would have thought me a criminal and that would give you more reason to believe that I am guilty. Fuck this I'm outta here." With that Raven teleported out of Titans Tower.

Raven cursed as she walked down the dark alleys of Jump City, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, she was so deep in thought she never noticed the little boy until he plowed right into her, Raven fell back on her rear from the impact and the boy scrambled up. "Hey punk, don't you have any manners. When you run into someone you apologize"

"I'm sorry" he said almost in tears.

"Hey it's OK" she replied softly.

The little boy couldn't be older than 9. He was adorable with puppy blue eyes and white blond hair. He was at least a foot shorter than Raven and looked absolutely terrified. He wore blue jeans, and a black sweatshirt. He also had a small backpack on his back; Raven guessed he was coming home from somewhere. Then she heard voices and saw a few shadows, the boy was now petrified he hugged Raven's waist and buried his head in her stomach, she could feel him shaking. Then a few men came around the corner and said, "There is that little punk, let's get him"

They charged towards the kid ignoring her, but Raven lifted up her hand and it was enveloped in black, the men also became surrounded in black energy and thrown against the wall unconscious. When she dealt with the men she turned her attention on the kid, "Hey it's OK, and they won't hurt you, why were they chasing you?"

"They wanted to hurt me" he sobbed.

"Don't worry you are safe now. Where do you live?"

"Down the road, I can take you there"

Raven allowed the little boy to lead her to his house. When they arrived there Raven was about to leave but the kid's mother stopped her, she was not very old but was pleased to see her son, "Why don't you come in for dinner? It's the least I can do after you saved my son"

Raven was about to decline, but she was short on cash and her stomach was making noises, so she reluctantly accepted. She found out that the boy's name was Ryan and his mother was Nikita. After she ate supper with the two she found herself explaining that she was a wonderer and had no place to go. Nikita offered her a room and Raven accepted.

The next evening Nikita was working late and Raven didn't want to leave Ryan by himself so she decided to stay with him, the phone ran and Ryan answered, he spoke quickly and lovingly to his mother then after he put the phone down, he walked up to Raven,

"My mom is going to be a little bit late and she said that I had to pick something up from my grandmother and get something from the store, can you come with me please. I am scared of those men"

"Yeah, I'll go with you" Raven answered

Raven followed Ryan to his grandmother's house, which was quite a down-in-the-dumps place, Raven stood outside while he went in. Then they went to the store and he bought a loaf of bread, as they were walking down the alleyway that they met in, Raven heard a familiar voice say, "Stop right there!" It was Robin. Raven spun around and faced the Titans, they looked ready for battle. 'What is going on?' Raven thought.

"I never thought you would stoop this low Raven. Helping out a criminal and you even have the nerve to plead innocent" Robin's voice was icy cold.

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded

"Come on now, hand over the diamond" Cyborg said

"What diamond?" Raven asked confused

"Don't play dumb with me, Luke hand over the diamond" Robin said sternly. Ryan cowered into Raven.

"His name is Ryan, and he doesn't have a diamond!" Raven yelled. She looked down at the kid then up at the Titans.

"Don't say we didn't warn you. Titans GO!" Robin yelled. The four charged towards Raven, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the two, instinct kicked in and Raven activated her energy field. Starfire threw starbolts, BB rammed into the shield in rhino form and Robin threw explosives at the energy field. The shield began getting weaker, then Raven's eyes turned white and all the Titans were enveloped in black energy and dangled in the air, before Raven could ask what they were doing, she felt a zap hit her and she fell forward, she turned around to see the Titans East standing there. The zap Bee gave her made her break her hold on her former teammates. Ryan, however was gone, Raven was on her own facing nine angry Titans. The Titans all charged at her, Raven took to the skies, Bee, Star and BB were fighting with her in the skies. Raven gripped Bee at her leg, spun her around then threw her into BB, Starfire threw starbolts at her but Raven was too fast and dodged each one. Speedy shot arrows at her but they were enveloped in black energy and they hit the other Titans. Raven landed on the ground and looked at the Titans, "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"We are taking you down like we do every other criminal" Cyborg spat.

"I did my time, even though I am innocent. You still can't hold a grudge"

"You were helping in a crime. That makes you a criminal" Bee said.

"What crime?"

"What do you mean what crime? Luke the diamond" BB yelled.

Then it hit Raven like a ton of bricks, Ryan andNikitawere the criminals that they have been trying to figure out and catch. They knew that someone was stealing priceless gems, but they didn't know who. When she was locked up they must have found out who the criminals were. This was bad, now she would be locked up forever if they took her, things weren't looking her way. Even if she explained they wouldn't believe her. So Raven did the only thing she could, she melted into the ground and got the hell out of there.

**

* * *

**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. So yeah Raven is in deep shit, had no idea how to put it though so it sucks but at least you get the point, hopefully. Well what do you think? REVIEW and tell me.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, glad you guys like my story. **

**D.N.A. II****: Good question, but everything will fall into place and you will get the answer to your questions. **


	5. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_So Raven did the only thing she could, she melted into the ground and got the hell out of there._

Raven fled from Jump City, she retrieved her duffel bag and the kid was gone, she couldn't believe it, was this karma for what she did? (A/N: She is talking about her destiny and destroying the world). Everyone she trusted hated her, what hurt her most was that look Robin gave her, when he found her with Luke. It was mixed with pity, disgusted, betrayal and hatred. Raven flew, she wasn't sure where she was going, but she was so deep in thought she never realized that she had landed in another city. She was in Gotham City. Raven had long discarded her brooch, so the Titans couldn't trace her. Night had captured Gotham and the icy cold wind whipped around Raven. Raven walked on the sidewalk clutching her duffel bag tightly, she looked around the area, and Gotham City was very treacherous she could sense it. Raven watched her back as she walked, then something was thrown at her, it was a gas bomb. The gas permeated her senses and Raven's world just went black.

When Raven awoke she was in a large bed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The bed was situated in a large expensive room. There was a large mahogany dressing table, that looked hand carved, there were large wardrobes and a beautiful desk next to the wall. Raven had slept on a four poster bed that had sky blue silk sheets; she got up and opened a door, and found an en suite bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful, there was a huge Jacuzzi bath tub that dominated the room, there was a jet shower to her right and unlit candles surrounding the bath. The vanity was filled with assorted things like, shampoo, conditioner, roll on, makeup and other feminine materials. When Raven came out of the bathroom she noticed her duffel bag on the floor. Where was she? Before she could investigate there was a tap on the door and when she said, "Come in" Alfred with a tray of food in his hands. He smiled at Raven. "Hello Miss Raven"

Raven gasped, she was in Bruce Wayne's place, the place where Robin grew up. Raven smiled at him, she knew she could trust him. Then it hit her like a mallet, she was a felon she couldn't stay here or she would be carried off to jail kicking and screaming. Raven eyed the food,

'It could have something in it to knock you out so they could take her to jail nicely without effort' Paranoia said in Raven's head.

_You can't trust anyone anymore Raven, you are on your own. If you just had pulled a plug earlier you wouldn't be where you are now, you wouldn't be a convicted criminal. They wouldn't be searching for you now_ Jealousy said.

'Shut up!' Raven yelled at her emotions. Raven smiled at him then asked, "What happened, how did I get here?"

"Master Bruce brought you here after youwere attacked and passed outon the sidewalk"

"I need to speak to him urgently, is he here?"

"Yes, I shall inform him" Alfred put Raven's food down on the desk and left the room. Raven made up the bed and opened her duffel bag before she could rummage through her stuff there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she yelled. Bruce Wayne stepped into the room, his eyes fixed on Raven. He gave a small smile then said, "I have a feeling you know everything"

"Yes I do Robin – Richard told me"

"You are a felon"

Raven stilled and she looked up at him her eyes pleading, "Please tell me you never contacted them"

"No I didn't I wanted to hear you side of the story first, well what happened?"

"It started after the night of the party, Robin went to a town meeting, Cyborg went to Steel City and BB went to visit Terra. Star and I were alone at the tower. Then Star attacked me, I fought back in self defense, but Star had two witnesses and they said that I attacked Star, I guess it must have looked that way. Star pressed charges and I was sent to jail, when I came out, I was kicked out of the only home, I've known, then I helped out a little kid only to find out that he is a twice convicted criminal from a foreign country. I didn't even know, and now I am a fugitive"

Bruce just stood there and stared at Raven and then said, "I see"

"Yeah my life is just peachy" Raven said sarcastically.

"I should call the police and send you off to jail, but since you know the truth about me and you haven't blurted it out. I guess you are trustworthy and you must be telling the truth."

"So that means that you won't tell the Titans where I am?"

"Yes, you can stay here so long. You will be safe here and you can help me on my missions, you were attacked by some goons but they just threw gas and you passed out, I got you before anything happened."

"Thanks but Raven doesn't work with Batman"

"Well Raven of the Titans doesn't exist anymore"

"Are you saying that I should get an alter ego?"

"Yes, it could be good for you"

"Yeah a new start"

"Well I'll give you time to think about that" He was about to walk away when Raven said,

"Thanks Bruce" Bruce smiled at her and nodded then left her room.

Raven devoured the food Alfred brought; she took a shower and changed into black jeans and a white 'Roxy' sweatshirt. Raven then sat upon the four poster bed with her mirror laid before her. She then felt herself being pulled into her mind. When she landed on the rock in her mind she summoned her emotions towards her. They appeared before her, "OK Knowledge, you said that Lola awoke dormant emotions in me because I am also telepathic, but what about Starfire, why is she acting so unlike herself?"

"I have reason to believe that Lola might have also awoken dormant emotions within her as well. So emotions like jealousy and rage have made Starfire do the crazy things she did" the yellow cloaked emotion said.

"So where do I go from here?"

"Right now the wisest decision will be to stay here and work with Batman, maybe start over" Wisdom said.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Paranoia blurted out.

"We know a big secret of his, if he is wise he wouldn't want to double cross us" Bravery stated.

"What about the Titans?" Timid asked

"What about them, we are better off without those losers" Snobbish stated.

"Shouldn't we check what they are up to?" Curiosity asked.

"That could put us in more danger" Raven answered.

Raven then left her mind and left her room. She walked downstairs and to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher and put the tray away. Bruce came in, "Well?" he asked.

"I'll do it"

"Great, now let's get you an outfit"

* * *

After the next three years Raven was on patrol, she didn't play the role Robin did, she didn't ride with Batman when they were on a mission, she learned how to ride a motorbike and rode there solo, the bike was black and had a demon painted on it. She was standing on a skyscraper; her dyed long black hair moved around her face in the wind, she had on a black leather leotard, black leather cloak, a black mask and high pipe leather high heeled boots. She was 'The Shadow Demon' she struck fear in the eyes of criminals. Her weapons were two silver sai, when the sai hits a target it releases silver nitrate through the tip, being a fast learner, Raven learned how to master the weapons. She was very good in her martial arts and she could use her throwing stars with amazing skill, she was a natural killer by blood, her demon side made her very good at kicking butt. She noticed a shadow creeping on the wall, then jumping to the roof, and she slowly moved closer, Raven jumped from the roof of one tall building to the next, her outfit kept her camouflaged, she was the creature of the night. She jumped into the alleyway just in time to stop the warlock, "SD" the warlock spat out. 

"How many time have I told you Domino if you play with fire you gonna get burned"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm hurt Dom, I thought I was your friend"

"You're too good to me SD" he said with a smile

"Well you serve your purpose"

The warlock laughed at her remark. Domino wasn't a bad guy, just a warlock trying to get by, he did time for assault like her and they got along really well. He looked at her his brown eyes searching her face, "What's wrong, belle?'

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Are you really?"

"Yes Dom, I am"

Dominique leaned forward and kissed her on her lips then said, "OK, belle I'm outta here." She smiled as he disappeared into the darkness. She teleported to her bike, got on and started up the powerful engine, she then roared off. She rode down the roads of Gotham, scanning the city, when something caught her attention, she turned the bike into and alleyway and skidded to a halt, she jumped off the bike and landed in front of a vampire with a bad attitude, SD kicked him to the ground, picked him up and pinned him against the wall, "How many times do I have to tell you, tell all your 'boys' to stay the fuck out my city!" she yelled at the vampire. The vampire snarled at her showing her his fangs, SD, however wasn't intimidated; she'd done this many times before. Another vampire came from the side and threw a dagger at her, she didn't even look at the dagger, her eyes turned white and the dagger was enveloped in black energy and changed direction and flew back at the other vampire. It hit him in the heart, he pulled the dagger out and the wound healed, "I guess your daggers aren't silver" SD said with a smirk, she then pulled a sai from he hip and threw it at the vampire. The sai hit him right in between the eyes, the sai then excreted silver nitrate and the vampire burst into flames. The sai became enveloped in black energy and returned to her hip, "You see what happens to all your amigos if you don't take my advice, tell your boss I say Hi, get the hell out of my sight"

The vampire nodded and SD let him go, he was gone within seconds. She turned on her heel, straddled her bike and rode back to the Batcave. Dominique was a friend of Caitlin, and SD's infatuation, for now.

On one summer evening, when she was doing her patrol she noticed a motorbike riding towards the Manor, the bike was black, 'Wonder who that is?' she brushed off the thought and did a run on the city checking each alleyway and subway that there was. She checked the warehouses then she decided to make her way to the manor. When she moved her motorbike into the Batcave, she quickly undressed and made her way to the kitchen, boy was she starving. Caitlin walked into in kitchen with her headphones on her head and she was singing along to 50 Cent, 'Just a lil bit'. She pulled the Coke out of the fridge, opened the cupboard pulled out a glass and poured herself some black bubbling liquid from the plastic container. Only then did she realize that someone was watching her. She almost choked, but managed to not make a fool out of herself. She composed herself nicely and even managed a smile; "Hi" he said his eyes raking over her. Caitlin felt uneasy but she knew that now she was Caitlin Smith, not Raven of the Titans anymore. She smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Caitlin"

"Dick" he said smoothly. He hadn't changed that much, his boyish good looks were still there and he was as handsome as ever, his hair was a bit longer but still spiked, his chest was broader and her was a lot taller. His voice was deeper too.

"Nice to meet you Dick"

"Likewise Caitlin"

Caitlin was a bit shorter than Dick, she had long black hair, brown eyes (A/N: Contacts), she had filled out quite nicely, with long shapely legs, gorgeous thighs and a nice butt, she aroused erotic fantasies in men, she had a sexy voice and charm that always got her, her way with the opposite sex. Except with the two she lived with, they were immune to her charm by now. And what she was singing was what he wanted to do to her (A/N: Check the lyrics of the song, the chorus)

"What you doing here?" she asked casually.

"I came to visit Bruce, what's your story?"

"I live here" she said as if it was nothing. Now it was his turn to be shocked,

"You live here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" she replied sipping her Coke.

That was when Bruce entered, "Dick, it's so good to see you. Obviously you have met Caitlin"

"Yeah, hi Bruce"

"So what's wrong?" Bruce asked concerned

"Well nothing just had to get away from the tower, everything is driving me crazy"

"How is everyone?" Bruce asked on Caitlin's behalf since she didn't want to blow her cover.

"They are good"

Alfred then came in, "Call for you Miss Caitlin"

"Thanks Alfred I'll take it" Caitlin rushed from the kitchen to get the phone in the living room; she picked up the cordless telephone, "Hello?"

"Lynn honey there is so much news" Tatum blurted out. Tatum was a close friend of Caitlin's, she wasn't overly sensitive, and she was a half demon too. They were open with one other and tolerated the others bullshit. Caitlin knew Tatum's story and Tatum knew Caitlin's.

"Well fill me in" Caitlin said, she was now fully listening, to the gossip her friend had to tell her and one of her sai she'd picked up and began flipping it in her hand, while she talked to her friend and walked through the halls and eventually back into the kitchen. Caitlin always did it, it was habit, and it had become such a subconscious act she didn't even realize she was doing it. Dick stared at her in shock as she flipped the sai expertly in her delicate fingers, Caitlin returned to the fridge and cradled the phone in the crook of her neck while she flipped her sai and opened the fridge. Dick turned to Bruce, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Bruce shrugged.

"Where did you find her?" Dick asked

"On the street, she needed a place to stay, she had talent, I trained her, and now she works for me"

"Oh"

"Well that's not really important, you came here to get away from everyone right?"

"Yeah"

"How long will you be staying?"

"For two weeks, is that OK?"

"Yeah that is fine"

"Well then you know where your room is, and then when you done settling in you can join me in the study if you wish to do so"

Dick nodded in response, and then Bruce rose and left the room. Dick went to his old room and got himself settled in.

"Hey honey, there is this gig downtown, the music is good and so is the crowd, I heard it's our kind of thing. Wanna come or are you on patrol tonight?" Tatum asked.

"I can ask Bruce to cover for me, let me rephrase that, beg Bruce to cover for me" Caitlin replied.

Tatum laughed at Caitlin, "He is the only guy you have to beg for anything, normally you batter your eyes at a guy and he jumps"

"I know it's sad" Caitlin said sadly. Tatum just laughed at her friend, then she said, "Well call me when you get your answer"

"Ok, ciao"

"Bye"

Caitlin put down the phone and continued towards Bruce's study, she tapped lightly on the door with her sai, "Come in" came Bruce's voice. Caitlin stepped into the beautifully furnished study; it had a small bookshelf to the right, and huge desk that dominated the room, a coffee table on the right with whiskey upon it, it had a lush cream carpet that you sunk into. There was a large couch in the room that Caitlin insisted upon; considering she sits in there for long periods at a time she wants to be comfortable. Bruce was looking out of the window, his back turned to her. Dick was there as well; he was seated upon a chair and was looking at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you…" Caitlin began, but Bruce lifted up his hand and silenced her. "You are not interrupting anything, but what is it you want Caitlin?"

"I was wondering if you can cover my patrol tonight."

Bruce turned around to look her in the eye, "Why?"

"Tatum and I want to go to this gig, please" she pleaded. Bruce studied her hard then said, "No"

"No?" she echoed.

"Yes. No. I wanted you to show Dick the ropes"

Raven stared at him in utter disbelief, but she knew better than to argue with the man that supported her. "OK, I'll just call Tatie to tell her that I'm not coming"

"You can go tomorrow and you can take Dick with you"

"Yes father" Caitlin replied sarcastically. Then turned on her heel and walked out the door. "Don't you think you were being a little harsh on her?"Robin asked Bruce.

"No, don't let that pretty face and charm fool you, she has had enough partying this week and she'll get over it she's tough"

Robin just nodded but remained silent.

Caitlin paced her room with the phone at her ear, "Sorry Tats but I can't go tonight, tomorrow I'm available but I have to take Robin with me – I mean Dick"

"Robin? From the Titans?"

"Yeah, but you know him as Dick got it?"

"Yeah, yeah cool I finally get to meet the great friend" Tatum said sarcastically. Caitlin laughed at her friend, "You have to be nice, my cover" Caitlin reminded her.

"You doubt me?" Tatum asked.

"No, I doubt myself"

"You'll be OK, don't worry I got your back"

"Thanks Tats, you're a great friend"

"I know"

Caitlin said bye and then put the phone down and turned towards the door and went to collect Robin – Dick, "Get ready, we gonna leave in 5 minutes" she said quickly before disappearing to the Batcave.

When Dick entered the Batcave he took in its familiar surroundings, his eyes landed on a gorgeous specimen, in totally black. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. She had changed into her uniform and she looked gorgeous in it. He also was in his uniform; all was black except for the blue bird on his chest and the white of his mask. "So what do I call you?" he asked.

"SD"

"What does it stand for?"

"Shadow Demon, what do I call you?" she asked facing him, although she already knew, he didn't know that she new.

"Nightwing" he replied. She then started her bike and the engine roared to life.

"You ride a bike?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, not at all, I do too" he said with a grin.

"Well that's nice" she said half heartedly. She mounted her bike and kicked it into gear and waited for him to jump on behind her. He did. SD opened up the engine and the bike pulled forward and roared down the streets of Gotham. Nightwing, who almost fell off gripped SD's waist, SD felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter when his arms encircled her waist. She suppressed the feeling, when they did a stop at a bar she goes to often when on patrol, he was confused,

"Why are we here? This is a bar" he asked

"I know that, I come here all the time when I'm on patrol"

"When you on patrol, you should be doing just that, not come into a bar"

"Well when I come here I find out the whereabouts of the amigos I should be killing" she said her voice monotone, reminding Nightwing so much of Raven. From what he learned from Bruce was that she was good at what she did, Batman got the criminals and she killed the non human creatures that terrorized the city. When they entered the bar, the talking seized, the barman, a mountain of a man, in his late 40ties smiled at them, "SD, what a pleasure. What can I get for you?" The chatter around the room then continued.

"Hey Brett, just a beer for me thanks"

"And your amigo?"

"You want something to drink?" she asked him.

"I'm good, thanks" Nightwing replied.

"Nah my amigo is OK"

She settled at the bar table and leaned in, "Where's Obie?"

"He isn't working today, heard the Porto Rican twins are back" Brett said giving her, her beer,

"They are? Well that should be interesting. Thanks"

"You haven't changed one bit SD" he said with a laugh.

"Well you wouldn't want me to" she said lightly, making the older man laugh,

"So true"

"I thought you always worked solo, who's the guy, a boyfriend?"

"No, just met him today, have to show him the ropes"

"Aah"

SD finished her beer and then rose, "Thanks Brett, I'll see you around"

"Yes, SD. Bye"

SD walked out of the bar Nightwing hot on her heels. They mounted the bike and roared down the street.

When they came to a stop by an abandoned warehouse Nightwing asked, "Who are the Porto Rican twins?"

"They are the two vampires that formed the resistance"

"Resistance? For what?"

"Against people like me – and you"

"Oh, who's Obie?"

"Just an old friend of mine, a necromancer."

"Oh, okay" he said unsure

SD smile at him, he could be so cute at times. They walked into the warehouse, there was bit of movement, then before her stepped a vampire, she smirked at SD, "Finally we have the pleasure of seeing you again Shadie"

"Chipo what a pleasure" SD's words were dripping with sarcasm. Chipo scanned Nightwing, "Who's the guy?"

"Just a newbie I'm showing the ropes"

"Aah"

"Where's your brother?"

"Around"

To Nightwing this seemed more like a conversation between friends, when a vampire jumped from the roof, followed by a dozen more, SD however didn't even flinch, she remained unmoved. Nightwing quickly took his battle stance, he was ready for anything. When the vampires made a move Nightwing jumped in and attacked, he threw a few destructive disks (A/N: Bombs) at the vampires. A dagger was thrown at SD but she dodged in and threw both her sai, each sai hit its target with deadly accuracy. She ran and quickly retrieved her weapons she spun around and from beneath her cloak shot throwing stars, each made with silver and excreted silver nitrate when lodged in a target, each star hit a target and within seconds they were down to one-on-one. Nightwing was ready; he didn't have the correct weapons for this so he was a huge disadvantage. SD however threw both her sai (A/N: What the hell is the plural to that word?) to him, "Use those" she barked at him. Nightwing was up against Chipo, SD was up against some guy.

"Glock, I must say I have missed you"

The vampire smirked and his eyes ran over SD, "Of course you did, must say I have missed that delectable body of yours"

SD licked her lips then made her move; she kicked Glock in his chest. But he caught her leg, spun her around and threw her into the wall. SD got up and smirked at Glock, "Obviously you haven't lost your touch" she said

"You would complain if I did" he stated. SD laughed then her eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I would care?"

"Oh come on SD, we both know that you want me"

"Think again Glock, you were a mistake that I never intend on making again"

"I gave you the experience SD, you know it"

Anger ate atSD and she ran at him, her silver dagger ready. She punched, he ducked, she stabbed, he dodged, she kicked, he blocked. He then picked her up by her legs and threw her across the room. She landed against Nightwing, pinning him beneath her mass. SD jumped up quickly and before the vampire's could disappear, she retrieved her sai from Nightwing and threw them both. The sai hit their mark and both vampires exploded. SD turned to Nightwing and held out her hand to him, he took it and got to his feet, "Obviously you do this a lot" he stated.

"Try everyday"

She picked up both her sai and put them at her hip, and then she walked out of the warehouse, Nightwing close behind her. After she did a quick run she turned down one alleyway and there they saw a guy leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth and a young woman who was talking to him, but was now looking at the two dark creatures. SD stopped before them and dismounted her bike,

"Heywe didn't think you'd show" the young woman said to SD.

"Have I ever let you down?" SD asked. The young woman just snorted then asked, "So this is your new mission" she said looking at Nightwing

"Yeah" SD replied tossing him a glance over her shoulder. SD walked to the guy that was leaning against the wall, "Hey belle" he said to her, his cigarette now in his hand. He leaned in a kissed her lightly, she however was unmoved, "Tell me what I need to hear" SD demanded of the man, "There is no-one you need to fuck up. The Porto Rican twins were the only threat – for now." He replied smoothly. She smiled then looked at Nightwing, "Ok we can get out of here, by the way. Nightwing this is Dominique and this is Tatum"

"Guys that's Nightwing"

After introductions, SD mounted her bike then said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Okay, see ya SD. Take Care" her friends chorused.

When they arrived at the Batcave, she killed the engine, dismounted, removed her mask and her weapons. Nightwing then asked, "What's with you and that guy Glock?"

"We had a history"

"Do you have a history with all your missions?" he asked suddenly curious. She turned to look at him then said, "No, I don't and Glock was a mistake, I was young and he was sexy and tempting"

"Oh I see, what about Dominique?"

"Dom, he is my friend, we fool around a bit but its nothing, why?"

"Just curious to see how deep you take your work"

"Uh huh" Caitlin replied not convinced then walked into the Wayne Manor with Dick hot on her trail. "I'm serious" he said.

"And I'm the Queen Mother" Caitlin said rolling her eyes.

"I don't lust after you"

"Don't cha?"

"No I don't" he said firmly. They were now outside Caitlin's room. To prove a point she leaned in and kissed him. His response was immediate, by now she would have pulled away, but she couldn't. The kiss deepened and they backed into Caitlin's room, he kicked the door shut behind him and they slowly made their way to the bed undressing in the process. They fell together on the bed naked, lips locked and tongues caressing. Caitlin reached for her dressing table and picked up her remote and pushed a button and Brandy's voice singing 'Afrodisiac' filled the room. Caitlin dropped the remote and lost herself in Dick.

**

* * *

****Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. REVIEW and tell what you think PLEASE!**

**Chaotic Symphony****: Thanks for reviewing, I dig the pair too. I love your story it totally cool. I'm glad you like my stories, the first one wasn't as big a hit as this one. I loved the first one though because it had my favorite character in it, the one I made up. **

**white Wolf Guardian****: Of course Raven kicked their butts she only happens to be the strongest, she's half demon, hello. Thanks for Reviewing and I'm glad you like my story.**

**HermioneGranger22491****: Glad you like my story, well I want you to feel for Raven and hate Star, that's the idea. Thanks for Reviewing**

**sweetgirl19****: I know it sucks. Thanks for Reviewing**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers as well, without you I wouldn't be inspired to write this story.**


	6. Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_Caitlin dropped the remote and lost herself in Dick._

The next morning, Caitlin awoke and stretched on her bed, she got up and went to her bathroom, had a long shower, got dressed and when she got to her bedroom door, the memories of the previous night came flooding back, Caitlin looked back at her bed, the sheets where twisted and tangled from their loving. A small smile played on her lips and she used her powers to make up her bed. She then left the room and wondered down to the kitchen.

"Well you look very cheery this morning Miss Caitlin, had a good night?"

"I had a great night" she said unable to suppress the huge grin that made her glow like a gem. (A/N: Ironic isn't it, the whole gem thing?)

"Where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce and Master Richard are in the study"

"Oh"

Alfred put her breakfast before her and Caitlin chowed the food like it was running out of fashion. After breakfast she went to the gym to do some training, she was later joined by Dick and they ended up in her bed than the shower, after they made love on the bed Caitlin went to the shower and Dick was with her, they made love in the shower as well. That evening Caitlin raided her closet and dressed to impress, she wore a tight blue tank top that was covered in glitter and showed off a large amount of her cleavage; she also wore tight jeans black that hugged her hips. She pinned her hair up and touched up her skin with make up that hid her pale coloring, she then joined Dick who looked breathtaking in a black Levi and a yellow 'Diesel' sweatshirt. They then left to go to the party she was supposed to take him to.

When they arrived at Club Dockside it was pumping and packed with people. Caitlin held tightly onto Dick's hand as they weaved their way through the crowd to get to Tatum and Obie. When Tatum saw them she jumped up and engulfed Caitlin in a hug, "You made it cuz" (A/N: No they aren't cousins, it's just a slang word we use)

"Yeah, you know Dick" Caitlin said casually. Dick smiled, if she trusted her why couldn't he? Obie walked up to Caitlin, he was around her age with oak brown hair, almost black eyes, and rugged features. He looked like a typical bad boy. Dick remembered that SD had said that he was a necromancer. Dick smiled and shook his hand when they were introduced. Tatum, who had disappeared, returned with two glasses in her hand, she passed on to Caitlin and pushed the other in Dick's hand, "I'm not much of a drinker…" Dick began, but she quickly silenced him.

"No I really insist, you deserve to have a good time, from what Lynn tells me you are all work and no play"

"What did she say about me?"

"She said that you came here to get away and Bruce stuck you straight in the action, I think you deserve to take a break and have a good time. Now come on treat yourself, and don't worry we know everyone here so we will take care of you" she said with a wink. Dick looked at the glass filled with brown liquid in his hand and thought, 'What the hell' he downed the glass in one gulp and Tatum was there with another just when he put his newly emptied glass on the table before them. She smiled at him then passed him the glass and after he downed the second one, she led him to the dance floor. Feeling a little lightheaded he didn't resist and followed her. He danced with Tatum for a little while then a few other chicks and then returned to their table. There were a few glasses on table filled with the brown liquid, he looked at Obie and asked, "Whose are these?"

"Ours, help yourself"

Dick thanked him and downed two more, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, turned and saw Caitlin looking at him with a smile, she then pulled him to the dance floor and they danced, Caitlin was bumping and grinding with Dick and he wasn't too bad himself. They danced for a few more songs and made out on the dance floor. They returned to their table in a zigzag pattern, and then Tatum, who was sober, helped them into a taxi, paid the fare and ordered the taxi driver to take them one way to the Wayne Manor.

When they stopped at the manor, Caitlin got out of the car and Dick stumbled after her, they held onto each other and giggled hysterically at little things, when they got inside the house they fell onto the hard marble floor and burst out laughing. Caitlin got up slowly and pulled Dick with her and they slowly made their way down the hall and up the stairs.

"So what do you think of me?" Dick asked her.

"Well I think you are, hiccup, a nice guy, just you just full of, hiccup, shit" she said.

"Is that, hiccup, so?"

"Yeah man and I'm wasted so that's why I'm not, hiccup, sugar coating anything"

When they got Caitlin's room they stumbled inside, sliding across the floor.

"Ouch, carpet burn!" Caitlin yelled. Dick burst out laughing then looked at Caitlin and said, "You are crazy" he then passed out on her bed and she was right behind him.

When Caitlin awoke the sunlight pierced through the darkness of her room via the slits of the heavy dark blue curtains. Her head was pounding and she felt like shit, she looked next to her and there was Dick, passed out. She slipped off the bed and jumped into the shower, slipped on some clothes and made her way to the kitchen, had breakfast and spent the rest of her morning in the gym. She trained ferociously, breaking the punching bag and melting a few items in the gym. She was losing control of her powers, why? She sat down and closed her eyes and tried to get a hold of herself, with Robin in the building she could do or say anything Raven like. So she couldn't meditate or use her powers. She needed to get away so she could meditate, so she left a message with Alfred and hailed a taxi and went to Tatum's.

When Dick woke up, his head hurt like hell, his throat was parched and his vision was blurred. He got up slowly and took in his surroundings, he was in Caitlin's room, and she was nowhere in sight. He got up and went back to his room.

While in the shower Dick thought about her, he was addicted to her after he first slept with her, he couldn't get enough of her. Dick needed to get her out of his system; he and Star were on a 'break' now. Their relationship needed just that, when she was around him he felt like he was suffocating, she never gave him his space and that was what he needed. She wanted to know everything about his childhood, his family and when he refused to share it with her, she became angry with him and accused him of not loving her, just because he didn't feel ready, but she pushed and pushed. Dick hated when people didn't lay off. So he suggested that they take a break for a while. Now here he was sleeping and fantasizing about the most gorgeous woman he has met. Yes Star was beautiful in her innocently pure way, but Caitlin was mysterious, dark, sexy and a dream in bed, she was so responsive to the touch, his touch. She was so much like Raven. Dick immediately killed the thought, 'Raven betrayed us and is a fugitive, the Raven I knew died a long time ago' he thought. Dick then got out of the shower and dried himself, give it a week and he would have the Shadow Demon out of his system and will return to Star and his life as the Titan leader.

After a week Caitlin laid on her bed and stared into space, her thoughts were about Dick, 'What do I really feel for him?'

_You know what you feel for him Raven_

'It's Caitlin, I'm Caitlin Smith now'

_You will always be Raven, now matter what_

'I don't love Dick'

_Of course you do, that's why I am here_

'No, you are only here because of Lola'

_No Raven, I was here even before Lola, the first time you met Robin that's when I was summoned_

'That's impossible; I've never seen you before'

_That's because you have suppressed me_

'Then why are you here now I have suppressed you for three years'

_With each kiss, caress and intimate action with him I grow stronger_

Caitlin then sat up and then said to no-one in particular, "I guess it's true. I do love him, I always have, and I can feel it, that's why I can get over my new infatuation with Dick Grayson"

Dick was in the gym training, he hit the punching bag hard, yet he couldn't drown out her voice that purred in his head, he couldn't get rid of her face that always clouded his thoughts, the scent that teased his senses, and her body that set his on fire. She was imprinted on his mind and he couldn't erase her. She was an addiction, an obsession a drug, a thirst he couldn't quench, an itch he couldn't scratch and he'd only known her for just over a week, yet he made love to her more times in the week than he and Star over the years. Caitlin awoke a side of him that he didn't know existed and that excited him as well as scared him. He never wanted someone this bad before, needed someone the bad before. She made him seem desperate and she seemed to shatter his control so easily. He could lose himself in her beauty, her uniqueness and that thought scared him shitless. What did he really feel for Caitlin? Did he lust after her? No there was more too it than lust, he could talk to her. Did he love her? Dick froze. The thought hit him like a sledgehammer. Did Dick fall in love with Caitlin?

Caitlin went down for breakfast after she admitted to herself that she was indeed in love with Dick, Alfred was already in the kitchen and had her breakfast ready. Caitlin thanked him and gobbled up the eggs, bacon and toast. After she had breakfast the doorbell rang and Alfred disappeared, within seconds he returned with Tatum and Dominique in tow.

"Lynn! Hey honey" Tatum squealed in delight and ran up to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Hey Caitlin" Dominique said casually.

"Hey guys, Tats can you let go now?"

Tatum released Caitlin and beamed at her, "Are you OK Tatum?" Dom asked

"I'm ecstatic, well Lynn don't spare any details"

"Hang on for a second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about you numbskull, your dude ring a bell?"

"How do you know that something went down with him and when did he become my dude?"

"Hello, I'm Tatum your half demon friend; the one that can read you like a book, the one who makes her own conclusions remember?" Tatum said waving her hands around to express herself.

"Oh yeah that's right" Caitlin replied dryly.

"That is nasty; do you tell her everything Caitlin?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah if she wants to know, you know how persistent she is"

"I know only too well, so you tell her what we do?"

"Yeah"

"OK, why do you need to know Tatie?" Dominique asked.

"Curious that's all, apparently you have a specialty Dom. Lynn says it really is pleasing"

"Well why don't you find out first hand" he said his cocky grin plastered on his face.

"You guys want a time out, we have some spare rooms if you wanna…" she trailed off. They looked at her and they both frowned then smiled, "Nah it's all good, when are finished spending quality time with you then we will go to my place" Tatum said casually.

"So what's up?" Caitlin asked.

"Business" Dominique replied, his tone serious.

"OK then, let's go to my room" Caitlin walked down the long hall and up the stairs and to her bedroom; she was followed by her two closest friends. Using her powers she put on her stereo even before they go to the door, when they entered her room Alicia Keys – Diary filled the air. Her walls were filled with all sorts of weapons, swords, daggers, blades, knives and other hand weapons. Each was beautifully polished, Caitlin took pride in them, it was her other infatuation. She had many things she liked, she liked hand weapons, reading, fighting, guys, space (A/N: Personal space not the stars and stuff), meditation, sex and playing the piano, (A/N: Yeah I know it's not like her but we needed something different to show she has changed). Caitlin leaned against her desk, Tatum sat on the chair and Domino lay on the bed, a place where he had slept more than once.

"Well, what's the story?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, Shacks is back"

Both girls gasped, "What!" they chorused

"Yes and he wields the Shadow Blade"

Caitlin slumped to the ground and Alicia Key's voice and music rang in her ears, 'Your secrets, break it down' and then piano took over. She looked up at Dom, "Please tell me you are joking Dom, please"

"Sorry belle, it's true"

Tatum put her arm on Caitlin, "Well we are going to get him back" (A/N: As in revenge)

"How?"

"I'm not sure but we are going to try"

There was a tap on her door and Caitlin got up and opened her door, to reveal a very gorgeous Dick. He was leaning against the doorframe, his water blue eyes felt like they were boring into her soul. Caitlin felt suddenly very exposed. Her outfit for the first time in years felt like it covered too little. She wore a purple tank top and a pair of black hipster jeans that fit snuggly. The outfit showed off all Caitlin's assets and Dick was obviously well aware of that, because his eyes were roaming. Caitlin felt like a virgin who was being inspected by her lover. She opened the door wider to allow him entrance. He drew to full height and strolled into her bedroom.

"Hi," Tatum said,

"Hi" Dick greeted.

"Hey man" Dom said casually.

"Well this is serious guys, we have to tell Bruce" Tatum said quickly

"Tell Bruce what?" Dick asked

"You'll find out when we tell him" Caitlin stated.

He eyed her then a small smile played across his face. The four then made their way to Bruce's study.

When they entered the older man looked up and smiled first, then frowned, "Well hello there, Tatum and Dominique"

"Hey Bruce" they both chorused.

"Well, what can I help you with?" Bruce asked.

"Well we came to tell you that Shacks is back" Dominique said. Bruce froze, and then his features became hard, "Shacks is back?"

"Yes, he has returned with the Shadow Blade"

"What?" Bruce asked disbelief in his eyes.

"Who is Shacks and what is the Shadow Blade?" Dick asked.

"Shacks is a very powerful demon, whose demonic aura lures other demons to him. His aura is like mind control, when you are within reach he can use you anyway he pleases and there is nothing you can do to stop it. The Shadow Blade is a sword that increases the power of the aura, making his hold on you stronger." Tatum explained to Dick. "So who is in danger?"

"Caitlin and Tatum" Bruce replied slowly

"You are demons?" Dick asked

"Yes" they said simultaneously. Dick stared at them in shock but they weren't looking at him they were looking at Dominique. Everyone was looking at Dominique. Dick's eyes moved to Dom, who was fiddling with his fingers, "What did you do warlock!" Caitlin yelled at him her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, they read my mind. I'm sorry"

"What! And you couldn't tell us earlier?" Caitlin screeched and a few books were shredded, and the whiskey glasses shattered. Dick's eyes darted to Caitlin, she was seething. He never met many demons so he guessed their powers were similar to Raven's. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important and all"

"Not important!" now it was Tatum who shrieked. Her eyes turned blood red as she stared at the warlock. Dom shrunk back, fear oozing from his aura. Caitlin turned to Bruce then asked, "Now what?"

"You two have to get the hell out of Gotham, so he can't get to you"

"It won't work, he will use our loved ones to get to us" Tatum said sadly, her eyes normal again.

"Bruce get out of Gotham, go to Titans Tower, you will be safe there" Caitlin said softly.

"Yes Bruce, this isn't your fight" Tatum added.

"You do know that if you don't go there by will, we will use force" Caitlin stated.

Bruce smirked the nodded his agreement, "Well Dick and I will pack our things and leave with Alfred"

"Good boy" Caitlin said with a cocky grin

"I'm only doing it because I know that you will pick me up kicking and screaming to get your way. So I will leave nicely"

Caitlin laughed even though she was going to face her demons again, old wounds were going to be reopened and serious destruction was going to occur. She knew it. She looked at Dominique and sighed, "I know you did it to save your family and I don't blame you for that bello (A/N: Italian for handsome), but you should have told us sooner" she said softly. Dom nodded softly and then Tatum hugged him, since he was on the verge of a break down. (A/N: He is in that condition because he feels guilty for betraying them)

"When is he coming, do you know bello?" Caitlin asked.

"About in the next three days" Dom answered. Caitlin nodded then said,

"OK amigo's time to prepare to be used against your will"

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Don't worry about the other Titans they will feature soon. Well what do you think? Please REVIEW and tell me.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys inspire me.**

**sweetgirl19: Well Blade was pretty cool so I guess that is a good thing.**


	7. Chaos part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**This chapter is dedicted to my faithful reviewer ****Chaotic Symphony****, thanks for your support.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"_OK amigo's time to prepare to be used against your will"_

The next day after breakfast Caitlin marched to her bedroom, when she entered the stereo was on and SWV – Always on my mind was playing. She sat by her desk, summoned the Book of Azar to her hands, opened it and paged frantically through the book. SWV's voices sung in her head, 'Thinking bout ya, I can't stop thinking bout ya' and Dick's face appeared in her mind. Caitlin held her head to try and get a hold of herself, but she couldn't, truth was she was a drug addict and she needed a fix of the drug named Dick Grayson, or it was going to drive her nuts.

"It's only been 24 hours and I'm already craving him, what the hell is wrong with me?" she said to no-one in particular.

"No, don't tell me you have fallen for him – again?" Tatum asked, entering her room.

"Hook, line and sinker" Caitlin replied dryly.

"Well call me old fashioned, but maybe he is the one" Tatum said softly. Caitlin shrugged and continued rummaging through the Book of Azar. Caitlin then slammed the book on the desk in frustration. She massaged her temples then turned to Tatum, "I can't do this. I can't concentrate no matter how hard I try. He just creeps into my head."

Tatum nodded her understanding and took the book from Caitlin and put it back in the bookcase, "Well it's pointless staying here, let's go out – let's go to the mall"

Caitlin eyed her friend, "The mall?"

"Yes, I heard it helps all sorts of stress" Tatum said with a smile. Caitlin shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled out of her room by her friend.

After they did some unnecessary shopping, Caitlin did feel a little bit better; she was so busy she didn't have time to think about Dick. When they finally got back to the manor, at sunset, they were exhausted. Caitlin collapsed on her bed and so did Tatum. They just lay there in silence their thoughts drifting. One of Caitlin's CD's was playing Loyiso – Million Ways, when Tatum asked, "Who's this singer?"

"It's Loyiso" Caitlin replied

"Who is that?"

"He is a South African R&B singer"

"Oh, you went to South Africa?"

"Yes"

"How was it? And who did you go with?"

"It was really cool and I went with Bruce"

"What's it like in South Africa?"

"It's really cool; I met tons of people and fought lots of criminals. It was a great experience. It's a beautiful city – Cape Town"

"Maybe you should take me there some time"

"Maybe I will"

Then the silence returned; it was a comfortable silence. Caitlin then leaned over and looked at her clock, "It's almost eight, let's make dinner"

"OK"

Both girls jumped up and went to the kitchen and cooked up a storm, well sort of. They both had no idea how to cook, but they had lots of fun trying. At 21:30, both girls went upstairs had a shower and changed. Caitlin put on her costume and Tatum put on another similar to hers. SD and Sega got into the Dark Assassin, which was a black Pontiac GTO concept. (A/N: Dig that car and Sega works with SD most of the time. But no-one sees her). The sound system was loud, playing Sugar (Remix) by Trick Daddy. They roared down the street as a black shadow with red eyes that signaled their presence (A/N: Car is so fast you only see the tail lights when it drives past). They then stopped at the whorehouse, which was functioning at peak hour since it was 11pm on a Friday. SD and Sega got out and walked to the building. There were so many women and men in the placeSD felt claustrophobic in the run down ex-hotel. Sega was at her side as she walked up to the main desk. There sat a man in his late forties, he had a mop of chocolate brown hair and tired brown eyes, who was receiving head from a vivacious blond. When he noticed the two masked women dressed in black he asked, "Yes?"

"Where is Shacks?"

"Oh, he is in Room, oh my god, fifth floor room 580" he groaned. Sega frowned then followed SD to Room 580. While they were in the elevator SD's phone rang, "Speak!" she barked into the phone.

"You know what? I just found out that you have been framed" Bruce said.

"Framed by whom? For what?"

"Starfire, the two so-called-witnesses they are friends of Starfire, not delivery men. And the security tapes were altered. Very clever."

"The bitch, thanks Bruce"

SD slammed down the phone, "What's wrong?" Sega asked.

"You know my story, well Starfire framed me, and she planned everything."

Sega burst out laughing and earned a death glare from SD, "I wouldn't wanna be her" she said to her pissed friend.

When the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, the girls marched out and walked towards room 580, they walked past a few giggling prostitutes who had very little clothing on, 50 Cent – Candy Shop was playing. When they stopped at the door, SD hesitated, "Why are we here again?" she whispered to Sega.

"So we can try to catch him off guard, and steal the sword" Sega whispered back.

"It's a dumb idea" SD said softly

"But it's all we got, we racked our brains and this was the best plan of action" Sega said just as soft. SD surrounded herself and Sega in a black aura and melted into the room. When they were in the room, what they saw they didn't expect. Shacks was sitting at a desk and looked like he was waiting for them, he was a white eyed demon with fangs, he had long sleek black hair and was large build. He smiled when he saw them, "Hello there. Miss me that much?"

Both girls growled at him, there eyes darting around the room,

"Looking for this?" Shacks asked lifting up the Shadow Blade higher. Both girls eyes grew wider and he smirked. "Now don't look so surprised, I knew that your only course of action was to try and steal the sword when my guard was down. It was the only way you would have a slight chance of resisting me. So I kept my guard up at all times. I'm glad you came to me now I don't have to go looking for you my little pets. Come forward"

SD felt her legs start moving on their own, Tatum also was trying to resist but her legs kept moving. When they stood in front of him SD shot him a death glare then but he smiled and ordered, "Sit down." They sat. "Well my two favorite half demons, I am glad that you have come, a few needs of mine need to be satisfied. Go to the bed and prepare yourselves" he ordered then getting up and going to the bathroom. SD looked over her shoulder as her legs did as they were told. The sword was right there all she had to do was retrieve it, but it was easier said than done. They were forced to obey his orders. As they undressed SD could see Sega trying her best to stop herself but her efforts were in vain. Their bodies refused to listen to them.

Bruce sat with the Titans and traced the call he made, he locked onto the location. They were at the whorehouse in Gotham, 'Oh no' Bruce thought. He jumped up from the computer and yelled at the Titans, "We have to go back to Gotham, he has got them"

"Who has got who?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Shacks, he has got SD and Sega"

"This is bad" Nightwing said, jumping up he gave the Titans the order to prepare for departure. All the Titans were on their feet and the quickly left Jump City.

After using their bodies Shacks sent them on a mission to go and assassinate Luke (A/N: The diamond thief that made her a fugitive). SD cussed furiously as her body followed orders. Sega was right next to her, "I know but there is nothing we can do about it. We can scream and swear as much as we want we can't control our bodies. Our bodies now forever belong to Shacks. This was a stupid idea, we should have run."

"We couldn't run; it would have put the lives of everyone else in danger. To keep them safe all we have to do is assassinate people and have a threesome with Shacks. It sucks I know" SD said in her usual monotone.

"Well at least we have freedom of speech" Tatum said lightly. When they got to the Dark Assassin they were like robots, they got in, the car was started, Tatum changed the song, they sped down the road, they stopped at their destination and they got out and marched to the building. Before they could set foot in the building a few green energy balls hit the ground before them and forced them to turn around. They were faced by the Titans. Shacks sensing the minor set back shimmered and appeared next to Sega and SD, "So this is the Teen Titans?" Sega asked SD.

"Yeah, you finally get that pleasure of meeting them" she replied sarcastically. The Titans have all grown; Cyborg looked a bit more mature in his face and obviously had an upgrade because all his weapons looked larger. Beast Boy was a bit taller and his chest was broader too. He still had his boyish looks, but his face looked more mature. Starfire was taller, and her hair was a bit shorter, she had a nice figure and soft curves, but not as well defined as SD's. Nightwing, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Shacks now moved forward and looked at the Titans then back to his assassins, "Get rid of them" he ordered.

SD moved into battle stance and so did Sega, "Retreat Titans we don't want to hurt you" Sega warned.

"Then why do you listen to him?" Starfire asked.

"It's not like we have a choice" SD stated. SD made the first move she lunged at BB and punched him in the gut then kicked him to the side, Sega lunged at Nightwing and punched him, but he was fast and caught her arm and threw her over his head and slammed her against the ground. Sega jumped up and was hit against the back by Cyborg's sonic cannon. SD however was handling them like she had lots of experience, dodging the moves they make as if they were old enemies. Shacks noticed this and called Sega back, she retreated and fell to Shacks right and kneeling on one knee like a ninja waiting for her master's orders.

SD was hit with Cyborg's sonic cannon and she was thrown into the wall by force. She turned towards Cyborg, she remembered how quick he turned his back on her and anger came to the surface, before she could vent her anger out on Cyborg, Shacks yelled, "Forget him, get that bitch and teach her a lesson for rejecting me." SD was stunned by Shacks words and it showed on her face even though her body flew up to Star's height. Starfire's eyes glowed emerald and so did her hands. SD looked into those eyes, the eyes of a traitor, and the anger and hatred began to boil. SD lunged at Star and punched her to the ground with dramatic force, now SD's body began to respond to her will and she formed a black energy ball with her hands and blasted a barrage of them at Starfire who was still on the ground. Shacks sensed that this fight was personal so he used his powers and restrained the other Titans as SD fought against Starfire.

**

* * *

**

**Cat fight again! Well that's the end of this chapter. Well what do you think? Please REVIEW and tell me. **

**Chaotic Symphony****: Glad you think it's the best story you've read. Thanks for your reviews they have been most pleasurable. I like your story too. And like I said this chapter is dedicated to you, if you didn't inspire me I wouldn't have written this chapter.**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers, your support is most appreciated.**

**BTW, Loyiso really does exist, he is a South African R&B singer, and I dig his song Million Ways it's so sweet, and Cape Town really is a beautiful city. I know because it's where I'm from, I'm in New Zealand now. You should visit Cape Town, you can do almost anything if you have the sheets (Cash).**


	8. Chaos part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_Shacks sensed that this fight was personal so he used his powers and restrained the other Titans as SD fought against Starfire._

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at SD, but she dodged them and kept advancing. SD then tackled Starfire to the ground, they landed with SD straddled on Starfire and punching away. Starfire used her Tamaranian strength against SD and threw her off her. Starfire jumped up and used her eye beams against SD. SD jumped and threw a rock towards Starfire, the rock hit Starfire's forehead and she fell back. SD hovered in the air with a smirk on her lips, Starfire got up a bit disorientated but managed to get her footing, she then charged up towards SD. The two women wrestled each other in the air, Starfire then got the upper hand and spun SD around to build momentum and threw her into a building. The impact was to powerful SD went right threw the wall and landed in the centre of a building that was due for demolition.

"Oh no, Caitlin!" Sega yelled out. She looked at Starfire, "You stupid bitch, how the hell can you do that. She's my friend, wait till I get my hands on you, you troq!" Sega shrieked.

"Silence!" Shacks ordered.

"Fuck you!" Sega yelled defiantly and she earned a hard punch from Shacks. He glowered at Sega, "Don't you dare talk to me like that you whore!" he bellowed.

"You might be able to control my body but you will never control me!" Sega challenged. Shacks closed the distance between them in two long strides; he bent down so their noses were almost touching. "I own you, you do what I tell you to do or you will suffer the consequences you cheap slut"

"Call me all the names you want, sticks and stone will break my bones but…" SLAP! The sound echoed through the night air. Sega was on the ground and blood was coming out of her mouth. She began coughing like a hag and spat out a large blood clot. Sega slowly got to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth with her sleeve. She looked at Shacks with all the anger she could muster, her chest was heaving and her fists were clenched.

"Well, are you going to be a good girl and follow my orders?"

"You know that I am not a good girl Shacks, that's why you summoned me to serve you" she ground out.

"You certainly have lots of balls; I guess you have been spending too much time with SD. Her fearless streak has rubbed off onto you"

"Well I will take that as a compliment" Sega spat

"Take it how you please, but I won't have another defying bitch in my presence so sit down and shut up!"

"I will sit down, but don't tell me to shut up you asshole"

Shacks had had enough of her verbal defiance and he kicked her in her ribs, she fell onto the ground and he continued kicking her. He kicked her in her stomach, in her chest, on her pelvis. Sega rolled onto her back in pain and Shacks foot came down on her throat and she couldn't breathe, then he kicked her on her jaw and broke it. He picked her up by her arm and threw her into the wall.

Meanwhile SD teleported out of the building and stood on the roof, Starfire was looking elsewhere and SD caught her off guard with an energy blast, that sent Starfire crashing into the wall of the building. SD then flew in front of Starfire and peeled her from the wall and threw her onto the ground. When Starfire got up she floated to SD's height, she had her starbolts ready and threw them viciously at SD. SD dodged a few and one made contact with her and she went plummeting to the ground and a stream of starbolts showered the place where SD landed.

Shacks lifted Sega up by her legs and slammed her into the wall like he was slapping a mat against the wall to rid it of sand. Blood stained the wall and then Shacks threw her on the ground. Shacks then decided it was getting boring so her ordered, "Defend yourself halfling"

Sega slowly got to her feet, she couldn't speak, her jaw was broken and she had a few other injuries. She then began punching Shacks, but her movements were slow and her punches weren't strong enough. With each punch she threw, pain coursed through her body. Sega fell to her knees in pain and Shacks kicked her, Sega flew across the room in a pool of blood. Her breathing became slow and she began wheezing. She coughed up blood and looked a sight. Shacks walked up to Sega and lifted the Shadow Blade, he was about to end Sega's life when he was tackled to the ground.

SD got up slowly and then Starfire tackled her into a wall, SD used her feet and kicked Star away from her. Starfire quickly recovered and fired an assault, she threw starbolt after starbolt. They all hit their mark and SD fell to the ground, but before she reached the ground Starfire flew down and caught her and spun her around and threw her into the same building she landed in before. Starfire then flew after her and picked her up by her legs and smashed her continuously into the walls of the building. Starfire threw SD out of the building and flew after her once again. Starfire gripped SD and threw her with all her strength into the ground. The toss was followed by a barrage of starbolts and Starfire's eye lasers.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Your opinion will be gladly appreciated. And thank you to all my reviewers, this chapter was for you guys. **

**A/N: By the way forgot to add the fact that Raven still has her chakra and so does Tatum and Shacks. All the demons have chakra's, and the people in Gotham put stick on ones on, you know how it goes.**

**Mwah.**


	9. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**OMG, I have 40 reviews for this story, that is 10 times more than my first story. O YEAH MAN. THANKS GUYS**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_The toss was followed by a barrage of starbolts and Starfire's eye lasers._

Shacks was tackled to the ground by none other than Dominique, the warlock. Dom punched Shacks in the face and wrestled him for the Shadow Blade, Shacks refused to let a mere warlock loosen his control over two very powerful creatures. Shacks used his nugget and hit Dom in a head butt. Dom was thrown back with the force, he couldn't see clearly for a minute because his head was pounding and his vision was a bit blurry. Dom held his head to try and ease the pain, when Shacks's foot connected with his chest. Dom rolled over but got to his feet. Even though the pain was tearing through his body, he stood up and faced Shacks. Shacks smirked at Dom, and then Dom dropped down low and sent his leg out like helicopter blades and Shacks fell to the ground. The warlock jumped up and readied his crossbow. When Shacks yelled, "SD!"

Starfire floated in the air and watched the place where SD had landed, when the dust cleared she saw something black and before she knew what it was, SD's energy blast sent the Tamaranian flying up in the air and down again. SD dusted herself off, her cloak was a slightly ripped, her hair was a mess and her lip was bleeding. Starfire was on her feet again and charged for SD, SD now began throwing a barrage of black energy balls. Starfire dodged them and caught SD's foot, with all her might she threw her onto the ground. When they heard Shacks yell, "SD!"

The Titans were in a bubble of energy and they couldn't get out, they watched SD and Starfire fight it out, with the way things were looking Starfire had the upper hand, but the Titans also felt helpless that they couldn't help Sega. She was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, her jaw was out of place and her body was limp. She looked like she was barely breathing. Nightwing took out his communicator and contacted Bruce who happened to be on his way. Then they saw a young man, Nightwing recognized as Dominique tackle Shacks, Dominique was hit and kicked but he was up on his feet and had his crossbow pointed at Shacks when Shacks yelled, "SD!"

Dominique was about to fire his crossbow when an energy blast hit him and he flew into the wall. When he looked up and SD floated there looking at him with a look of sympathy in her eyes, she then lowered her hand and was tackled into the wall by Starfire. Shacks was now on his feet, he ran at Dominique his sword ready, Dominique jumped out of the way and the sword was implanted in the building. Dominique then kicked Shacks and the demon flew to the side, the sword still embedded in the building. Dominique ran up to Shacks and fired a few arrows with his crossbow, one hit Shacks in his arm and the demon let out an inhuman screech, Dominique was tripped by Shacks and the warlock fell to the ground and lost his crossbow. Shacks pulled the arrow out of his arm and got up. He kicked Dom in the side and used the same arrow that wounded him and planted it in Dominique's back. Dominique screamed out in agony.

SD felt her body start acting up after Shacks's yell, and she flew up in the air and blasted Dominique away from Shacks, Dominique gave her a hurt look but she couldn't help for her actions. When she lowered her hand she was tackled into a wall by Starfire. SD became angered and she regained control over her own body. She flew up to Starfire and gripped her legs, SD then spun Star around a few times and sent her flying towards a building, but she didn't go without a farewell gift from SD which was a black energy blast. Starfire flew backout of the building and the two were locked in a fiery battle. Star punched, SD blocked, SD punched, Star blocked. SD then kneed Starfire in the gut, and the Tamaranian doubled over,and then she entwined her fingers together to make one fist and she pounded with all her might against Starfire's back, sending the princess crashing down into the ground making a huge indentation in the road.

The Titan guys watched on in horror as Starfire was pounded into the road, "Starfire!" they yelled. They then noticed a black car pull up, the batmobile. Shacks had wounded Dominique, but the warlock didn't seem to know the meaning of giving up. Dom was on his feet and he pulled the arrow out of his back and chucked it down to the side. Dom then ran at Shacks and the two where locked in a wrestle.

Batman jumped out of the car and noticed Sega on the ground, she was beaten to oblivion. He knew if he didn't act fast he was going to lose her, so he picked up her limp body and put her in the car, he drove off at high speed, the others would just have to hang in there, and he would have to come back for them later.

After Shacks impaled Dominique with the arrow he smiled to himself pleasingly. To his surprise the warlock got on his feet and pulled the arrow out of his back, then tossed it aside. Shacks stared at him disbelievingly, Dom then ran at Shacks and the two began wrestling each other, Dom overpowered Shacks's wounded left arm and he kicked Shacks in the groin. Shacks doubled over and Dom copied SD's move and entwined his fingers to make one fist and pounded on Shacks's back. The demon fell to the ground and Dom began kicking and kicking. Dominique vented out all his anger and pounded Shacks with all him might.

SD floated in the air and studied her surroundings, she felt a great sense of anger and envy overwhelm her when the Titans yelled out Star's name. 'They would yell for her, but they would never yell for you' Jealousy echoed in SD's head. 'It's her fault that you are in this position' Envy said, 'You are Raven no more because of her!' Bravery yelled.

'Finish her off' Rage said. SD's eyes moved to Starfire and all her emotions cheered, 'Finish her. Finish her. Finish her!'

SD lifted up her hand and a black energy ball appeared, her brown contacts disintegrated and her amethyst eyes became visible, the make up vanished and her grey skin became visible,her amethyst eyes soon disappeared and were replaced with her father's four red eyes. She raised her other hand and charged the energy ball and brought both hands down and blasted black energy towards Starfire.

**

* * *

****Well that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Please REVIEW and tell me, because I am thinking about stopping there, leaving my story on a suspense note. Thank you to all my reviewers this chapter is for you.**

**The fact that SD can control her body is because she isn't defying Shacks's orders. She wants to beat up Star because of what Star did so she can control her body.**

**saucywench20****: Don't worry they will find out soon.**

**Chaotic Symphony****: Yeah man chick fights rock; I have been in enough of them to know that. Lol. Hey I wanted to know, what the hell does One Shot mean? Coz I've read summaries where they say the story is a one shot. **

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. True Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_She raised her other hand and charged the energy ball and brought both hands down and blasted black energy towards Starfire. _

Dom kicked Shacks, and kicked him. Tears were burning in the warlocks eyes. This bastard hurt Sega and Dom wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. Shacks was being beaten up by the warlock, his pride refused to let him give in, even though his ribs were broken, he had a broken nose, his right forearm was broken, he had an arrow wound in his left arm, his pelvis was broken as well.

The warlock was extremely strong and durable, even though he had an arrow wound in his back, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken ankle his offensive attacks didn't cease. Something was driving him, and Shacks didn't know the answer. Shacks rolled onto his side and jumped onto his feet, pain seared through his body causing him to wince, but Shacks didn't relent. He charged at Dom and rammed him like a goat.

'If I only can get to the sword, then this pesky little warlock will be out of my hair' he thought. Shacks turned towards the Shadow Blade and began running, but his foot was caught by Dom,

"Don't you ever give up you little pest?" Shacks asked Dom, Dominique's eyes gleamed and then he said,

"No, I don't so why don't you give up?"

"I don't think so, if it wasn't for you and that pesky little slut, I would be living a rich life in another country"

"Well that didn't happen and we got in the way, so deal with it"

"I am dealing with it you piece of shit"

"Well you aren't doing a very good job at that are you?" Dominique's cocky voice caused Shacks to tremble with anger. The warlock was glued to his ankle so walking was a bit of an effort. Shacks struck down with his fist and pounded Dom with all his might, Dom took the beating like a punching bag but remained stubbornly put. Trying to gather a little bit of energy, Dominique latched onto Shacks's ankle while he was slowing down the demon, he was also gathering energy from those around him. When he gathered enough strength he jumped up and pulled Shacks's leg with him, flipping the demon into a frontal somersault, Shacks landed on his back with a audible thump. Before Shacks's realised what just happened, Dominique's foot connected with his adams apple, the cartilage of the larynx disappeared beneath the skin. The veins in Shacks's eyes became visible as the demon began to choke, Dom removed his foot and retreated away from the suffocating demon. The skin on the front of his neck began to rise again, and he gasped for air. After a few brief moments the demon jumped up, Dominique was still shocked at his recovery and Shacks's took advantage of this situation and lunged for the sword. Shacks's ripped the Shadow Blade from its hold in the building and held it before him. The sword glowed and Shacks yelled, "Kill him SD. Kill that stupid fool that took my woman. KILL HIM!"

The black energy blast made it's way to Starfire, she was on a mission, to destroy Starfire for what she did to her. All her emotions were cheering her on, they all seemed to agree with one thing. Destroy Starfire. Occations like these were very rare, so rare they only happened once before but that time Rage wasn't one of her emotions. Her four red demonic eyes narrowed when the energy blast hit the road, but a figure moved away from the attack, she moved quickly appeared infront of the frantic figure. Starfire was horrified at SD's demonic form, she had four red demonic eyes, she was 12 feet tall, beneath her black cloak, black energy tendrils were visible. Her demonic aura could be felt within everyone in the surrounding vicinity, and it chilled the Titans to the bone. All her suppressed hatred and anger was unleashed and the result? One pissed off demon with a fierce desire to spill Tamaranian blood. Her aura was seething so much negative energy it was hard to believe she was a living creature. The demon loomed over Starfire and began floating towards the frightened Tamaranian, the black tendrils lashing out at the red haired beauty. Starfire retreated in fear, her body trembled and her eyes were wide. An evil smirk spread across the demon's face and then a black tendril caught Star by the ankle and began dragging her towards the black cloak. Starfire began fighting back, she threw a few starbolts and they hit their mark, she dug her heels into the broken road and pulled with all her inhuman strength and eventually broke free of the demon's hold. Starfire took to the sky and fled for her life. The Tamaranian didn't get very far, before a black energy hand gripped her and stopped her in mid air, Starfire struggled against the hold, but the demon was too strong. The demon formed a black energy ball at her palm and blasted Starfire, the energy hand disappeared, and the Tamaranian fell limply to the ground. The demon floated towards her and grabbed her, Starfire was slammed multiple times into the ground and gained many broken bones, blood spilled in a pool around the unconscious Tamaranian. Raven lifted up her hand and was about to end Starfire's life when Shacks's voice rung in her ears, "Kill him SD! Kill that stupid fool that took my woman. KILL HIM!"

Batman returned after taking Sega to the hospital, things weren't looking good. Raven had finally given in to the dark emotions that plagued her these past few years. Shacks's had the sword and the Titan guys were helpless to do anything. Dominique was frozen to the spot, his eyes darting around frantically, fear written in them. Batman made his way towards the bubble the Titan guys were in. Shacks's back was towards Batman, the Titan guys were on Shacks's right, Dom was directly ahead of Shacks, the building was to the left of Shacks. The fighting girls were a distance in front of the Titan guys. Batman moved slowly but obviously Shacks saw him, then he heard Shacks yell, "Kill him SD! Kill that stupid fool that took my woman. KILL HIM!" Bats froze in terror.

The Titan guys were watching the transformed SD blast Starfire with an energy blast powerful enough to take out the entire team, luckily Starfire managed to escape, but just barely. They watched on in helpless horror as the demon tried to grasp Starfire with its black tendrils, Starfire once again, just managed to escape. The demon took Star and began beating up the poor Titan. The guys were so aghast at the fight they were dumbfounded. They saw Batman approaching them before they heard Shacks's voice yell, "Kill him SD! Kill that stupid fool that took my woman. KILL HIM!"

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, I know it's not really long but I can't help. BTW just to set things straight if you don't know, He is Robin/Nightwing.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I'm glad you like my story and for those who wanted me to continue this is for you, so you keep reviewing and I'll deliver.**

hafewolfdemon: They didn't know or suspect that Starfire did anything, because she is the sweet innocent one, and of course when Raven wasn't there she was probably really sweet and all, so they never questioned her. If they did the story wouldn't be the way it is and I like it the way it is.

T-birds-AM: I'm glad you like all my chapters, I certainly enjoyed writing them. I wrote this story with my heart, not my head that's why there will be a few unliking things in the story or things I left out. The ideas fly through my head and I have to type like crazy to put them on the computer before I forget them.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

_They saw Batman approaching them before they heard Shacks's voice yell, "Kill him SD! Kill that stupid fool that took my woman. KILL HIM!"_

Bats stood there frozen, 'Oh shit' he thought. His face went pale and his body slack, 'If she destroys him, all hell will break loose. Her demonic side will run a mach and destroy everything and anything in it's path'. His eyes darted from the demon, who was standing over a broken Tamaranian; to the Titan guys who were trapped in a magic bubble. He was unsure of his next move, then he looked back at the demon, who was making her move. His body began trembling, and he began sweating, "Oh SHIT!" he yelled out in frustration.

The rage within her died when she heard Shacks's voice ringing in her ears. All the hatred she felt towards Starfire died at that instant. She felt her grip on her body loosen, she felt her legs beginning to move on their own accord, she trudged slowly in the direction of the magic bubble. She racked her brain as she walked, thinking about ways to stop her defiant body. As she was walking towards him, she felt someone trying to connect to her mentally, when she allowed the connection, Tatum's voice filled her mind, "Don't forget what they did to you Caitlin, don't forget how they took her side and never heard you out. Don't forget how blinded they were by her innocent act. They don't deserve mercy for what you do to them. They were your friends, but they turned on you because of Starfire, he turned on you because of Starfire and she didn't even treat him right, she slept with Shacks." her voice was weak, SD could sense she was drained,

'They will pay Tatie, they will pay' she replied, her eyes changed to the four red demonic eyes, she grew in size, the black tendrils from beneath her cloak appeared and were flicking around. All the despair, the anger, and the loneliness that she felt for their betrayal, for his betrayal, accessed her inner demon. She slowly approached the magical bubble and loomed over the Titan guys. They all cowered back in fear, except for Nightwing, he remained motionless and looked up at her. SD reached down for him, her hand covered in a black aura the shape of a raven's claw, and it entered the magic bubble, she was about to grab him when an energy blast hit her from the rear. The demon spun around seething at her attacker.

Starfire hovered in the air, looking a sight, even though she was easily over powered by one very angry demon and had many broken body parts to prove it, but she wasn't going to give up. Her eyes were glowing emerald and she had her starbolts ready; she was covered in blood. The demon approached slowly, Starfire then took off into the sky, when she was very high up and everyone looked like little dots, did she begin her attack; she threw starbolt after starbolt, they hit the demon and the demon became enveloped in smoke.

When there was a thick cloud of smoke, did she relent her attack. Starfire's eyes scanned the area and then they landed upon the demon zooming up to attack. Starfire dodged the move and punched the demon with all her might and unreal strength. SD came crashing down to the ground and hit into the abandoned building disappearing inside, everything was silent.

Nightwing watched on in horror as a controlled demonic SD approached him, she firsted looked normal and he could have sworn that her eyes were amethyst, but he wasn't too sure, everything seemed to remind him of Raven. She regained her four red demonic eyes, the long cloak and black tendrils. She looked just like Raven, Nightwing immediately pushed the thought aside, Raven was part of Robin's life. He was Nightwing now and Nightwing had Starfire, but what was Shacks on about? Who stole his woman? Who was his woman? The answer hit him like a sledgehammer, he mentioned it before, Starfire. Starfire had a thing with Shacks, and she chose him over Shacks and now the demon was angry. First SD was reluctant then she changed, 'What caused her to change?' he wondered. The demon came closer and closer, the evil within her he could feel, and it chilled him to the bone.

'Why did I sleep with a demon when I have Starfire, even though she cheated on me. And why do I feel unnerved by the fact that Star cheated on me? Could my feelings for Starfire have died? Do I love SD more than Star?' he thought.

SD reached into the magic ball her hand surrounded by a black type claw. Nightwing felt the other two guys cower back when she approached, yet he remained fixed in one spot, having an inner debate with himself if all demons had powers like Raven's. 'They probably do' he thought. Before she could grab him she was attacked by a now conscious Starfire. The demon turned from him and began advancing towards the broken Tamaranian, Nightwing had to give the girl credit for endurance and the demon credit for power. The demon easily overpowered Starfire, the demon's mind must be extremely well developed, she must have learned at a young age. Then Starfire flew up and began throwing numerous starbolts at the raging demon. When the smoke cleared the demon flew up, but Starfire hit the demon into the building. Everything was silent.

Dominique watched the battle wage on, he was exhausted and he fell onto his knees, with the sword in his posession there is no way Dom could fight Shacks. Dom wanted to see Tatum again and there was no way he was going to make a stupid move and attack Shacks now. Shacks didn't even look at him, his eyes were feasting upon SD and her battle. Dom's eyes briefly met Batman's and the look Bats gave Dom told Dom that Tatie was going to be okay. Dom felt all the pain of his wounds at once and he slumped to the ground in agony. His eyes drifted to SD who was thrown into a building, followed by silence.

Starfire's eyes darted around the area, watching for any sign of movement, there was none. She landed on the ground and relaxed her strained body after 5 minutes of absolute silence, when the ground began to shake. The shaking became violent and Starfire began hovering in the air, when darkness enveloped the large office building, that was containing the black energy. Then the building exploded unable to contain the enormous amount of energy being released, rubble from the building flew in every direction and in the centre, of the now flat land, stood SD, her black energy surrounding her making her hair flare up. She looked beyond evil. Her head jerked up to look at Starfire and she flew towards the Tamaranian. Starfire was stunned at her unreal display of power, but the Tamaranian quickly braced herself for attack, when Shacks's voice stopped the demon's fist connecting to Star's gut.

"Forget that little slut, get him. Destroy him now!" Shacks yelled.

SD's body went rigid before her body began advancing towards the magic bubble. Starfire flew down to try and attack the demon, but she was too fast and an energy sphere surrounded and trapped the Tamaranian. Starfire pounded against the energy sphere, as it began to shrink and squash her. They energy ball disappeared and Starfire was greeted with a powerful energy blast from SD, which tore the Princess's clothes and sent her into an unconscious state once again. SD began to feel weary, but her body was pushing on, still in her demonic form, she advanced towards the magic bubble which held the male Titans. She reached into the bubble with her hand, which was surrounded by black energy, and gripped Nightwing. She pulled him out of the magic bubble and threw him onto the ground a little distance away from the other Titans. She closed the distance between them and she felt her body doing it's own thing. She gathered energy in her right hand and formed a black energy ball at her palm and reluctantly lifted her hand up ready to blast Nightwing to hell.

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I wasn't sure about this chapter but I wrote it anyway.**

**Gilraen Luinwe: I'm glad you love my fic, thanks for your review, and I love you too (in that platonic way) for reviewing. Thanks**

**boynetough**: **Demonic is good, I like demonic, and I wish I could do that as well.**

**RYOnRIKA-AllDaWay**: **Well don't forget Raven/Caitlin/SD has the power of super strength as well as telekinesis, magic and years of fighting experience so of course she is going to dominate Star. I mean Raven is the strongest of the Titans, now she has grown and has been fighting everyday, whereas the Titans slack off at times when villians aren't terrorizing the city. She has to fight vampires, demons, werewolves and other creatures from the underworld on a daily basis. So of course she is stronger that Star. Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like the plot.**

**And to all my other reviewers, thank you so very much for reviewing my story, it has totally beaten The Love Of the Evil Creature. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**REVIEW!**

**  
**


	12. Tatum the Great Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_She gathered energy in her right hand and formed a black energy ball at her palm and reluctantly lifted her hand up ready to blast Nightwing to hell._

Batman stared on in horror, he knew that Raven, Caitlin and the Shadow Demon were all in love with Robin or Nightwing. If she were to destroy him, she would have nothing to live for and total destruction will befall upon Earth by the demon's raw emotions, or she will go into serious depression and commit suicide, or Shacks will exploit her feelings and use her as a weapon of mass destruction. Whatever happens Bats knew that Tatum and Sega were behind her the whole way.

The day that Caitlin opened her heart up to Tatum and poured out her deepest secrets was the day that the two became connected, they were binded by a powerful friendship that involved linking their minds. Tatum could feel Caitlin's emotions, she could feel the love, the hate, the anger, the jealousy and the pain and vice versa. Tatum could feel the hate and betrayal that Raven felt for Starfire and the emotions became her own, and Tatum also felt the hate and betrayal for Starfire and those emotions made Tatum want all the Titans, even Robin/Nightwing, to pay for the hurt and pain that Raven suffered, that they suffer. Tatum might not be there in body, but she was certainly there in mind, in Caitlin's mind. Bats looked over to Shacks who had moved so his back was facing Batman. If Batman didn't do anything Nightwing was history and he could kiss Gotham good-bye. It was now or never.

Batman pulled out a destructive disk (A/N: Bomb) and threw it at the unsuspecting demon. He then lunged forward and tackled Shacks. The demon was momentarily stunned before he actually realised what was going on, by then Batman had successfully tackled him to the ground. Shacks lost the sword but couldn't retrieve it just yet, he had his hands full with the caped crusaider. Dom was slumped on the ground but was quick on his feet when Batman tackled Shacks, the warlock ran towards the sword but Shacks yelled out, "SD!" Everyone froze.

Raven was having an inner battle, she was fighting her body and her dark emotions, she was being overwhelmed but the determined halfling didn't give up. She fought with every atom and cell in her mind. Her right hand was up and was surrounded by a black vortex and was shacking to show she was having a fight with her body. Her eyes were clammed tightly shut and she gritted her teeth. Nightwing watched on in fear, he was a weak mortal compared to a demon, she could destroy him in a second. After seeing his life flash before his eyes, Nightwing finally admitted to himself that he loved Raven and was hopelessly in love with Caitlin and SD. So many emotions crossed her face and for a brief second Nightwing felt hope, then the bone chilling voice of Shacks was heard, "SD!"

It looked like there could be hope when Shacks's voice rung out. Raven felt her body turn, the black around her hand disappear and her demonic body moving gracefully towards a struggling demon. The black tendrils from beneath her cloak were lashing out and they gripped Dom before he could get to the Shadow Blade. Dom was dragged towards the darkness that lay beneath the cloak of the raging demon. Raven felt lost in her conscious, it wasn't her that was controlling her body, she was being pushed into the back of her subconscious. Powerless to save Dom, she watched Dominique being dragged beneath her cloak. The darkness overwhelmed the warlock. Then Raven's body pulled back suddenly and Raven felt the fighting presence of Tatum, she was fighting for Dom and she was fighting inside Raven's mind against the force that was driving Raven's body to carry out orders.

When the cloak of the demon was pulled off Dom, instead of seeing a terrified person on the brink of insanity they saw a healed Dominique who had an evil smirk on his face. Within her mind Tatum turned and looked at Raven confused, both girls didn't know what the hell happened but they shrugged it off. Right now they had one target in mind and that was trying to overpower Shacks's influence on Raven's body and get Raven back to the real world and out of her mind. An emotion was loose and it looked like Rage.

Everyone watched the demon transform and heal Dominique, Nightwing tried to get up but was subdued by SD's black energy that appeared out of nowhere. Nightwing watched as the demon slowly creeped up towards Batman and Shacks.

Batman was frozen in terror while he pinned Shacks. The demon struggled in vain to free himself of the hero's grasp. Raven loomed over the duo one of the black tendrils from beneath the cloak of Raven snaked its way around Batman and locked him in a vice grip. Shacks got to his feet and punched Batman hard then ordered SD to leave him and continue with her destruction of Nightwing. The demon turned around obediently and floated slowly towards the subdued Titan. Tatum's link with Raven began fading as she lost her energy and was slipping away into her own consciousness.

Raven was alone, she had to watch her body destroy the man she was in love with. Dominique however was frozen to the spot, he didn't move. His eyes darted around but his body was still as a rock. Raven couldn't look into it because she was fighting her defiant body. "Now destroy him SD. Kill that pesky little mortal!" Shacks yelled out at the demon. Raven's demonic body moved closer towards Nightwing and her right hand was raised. Her right hand was encased in black energy and was about to fling down to throw the energy ball at Nightwing when Raven screamed inside her mind, "NO!"

All her emotions seemed to come together and overwhelmed Rage, her four demonic eyes disappeared and she returned to her normal size, her hair changed to violet. Her amethyst eyes met Nightwing's masked ones, he frowned and said, "Raven?"

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, I know it's shitty but I can't help it my mind is working overtime with the other cool stories I posted, you should check them out. **

**Gilraen Luinwe: Hope that explained why Tatie told her to attack. It was Starfire that slept with Shacks, I'll explain all in later chapters. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys made this chapter happen, if you didn't review I wouldn't have written this chapter and if you don't review I probably won't write the next chapter. I have other stories to get preoccupied with.**

**Tell me what you think**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Raven the Fighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

_Her amethyst eyes met Nightwing's masked ones, he frowned and said, "Raven?"_

Raven looked compunctiously at Nightwing before her head wipped around and her amethyst eyes bored into Shacks, the demon frowned at the halfling's defiance. 'How was she able to resist me when my power is increased by the Shadow Blade? Is it him? Could Trigon's little girl actually be inlove?' Shacks lifted the Shadow Blade and began chanting something Raven didn't catch.

She advanced towards him but paused at the bubble that held Cyborg and BB, extending her hand she destroyed the magic bubble with ease, the two Titans fell to the ground. Raven then continued to advance towards Shacks, then before she could reach the manipulative demon, Dom stepped in her way. The smirk that was imbedded on his face earlier had vanished and he looked helpless against his actions.

Then it hit Raven, with the presence of demons and magic constantly encompassing him, somehow the darkness that he was exposed to when underneath her cloak must have somehow transformed him into a demon, or give him a demonic nature. Now he was powerless against Shacks. "I'm sorry bello" she said before raising her hand, which was enveloped in a black vortex, and the two pieces of the road broke off and slammed together sandwiching the transformed warlock. (A/N: Like she did to Slade in Birthmark) Raven then continued towards Shacks, but the demon was ready for her, before she could lay a finger on him a barrage of energy bolts hit her, a moment later Raven was besieged by demons. Raven cracked her neck then looked at the surrounding demons, they all attacked her.

Raven flew up to the sky and a shower of energy balls followed her, she quickly activated her energy field to keep the energy balls at bay. She looked at the surrounding demons, the numbers increased momentary. They were swarming in and outnumbering her by the second. The Titans were useless for they never fought dark creatures and they would just end up being killed and Dom was out,

'I can't take all of these fools, there is just too many of them' Raven thought, then as if on cue someone jumped and kicked a demon that was trying to strike Raven. The surrounding demons lunged at her saviour and then a red light flashed and the demons disintergrated. Raven looked down, her eyes met red eyes and Raven smiled, Tatum smiled back at her, "Call for help?" she asked Raven. Raven frowned at her, "How are you able to abstain from his persuasive nature?"

"You. You helped me" she said with a smile and Raven understood. Her new found power had somewhat transfered itself via the telepathic link to Tatum and now Tatum was able to resist the persuasive aura of Shacks. Being a demon that was very experienced and whose power has grown strong, Tatum was able to heal herself in record time. It was a speciality that she possessed, as well as having very powerful defenses, whereas Raven was stronger when on the offense.

The two made an incredible team, to their 'amigos' they were known as the Death Duo. No-one ever came past them, together they were virtually impossible to beat. With Tatum's powerful defenses and Raven's powerful offenses they were almost indestructable. They could could read each other's body language and were an amazing team. Raven met Tatum a few weeks after she changed her identity and she opened up to the other girl only to discover that her friend was a halfling too. That factor brought the girls closer together and they were best friends within the month.

Their friendship also became a working relationship when 'Sega' was created. Raven shared spells and information with Tatum and vice versa. Bruce was happy about this because Tatum understood Raven and when she criticised Raven, Trigon's daughter never took it to heart like she would BB's comments, because Raven knew that Tatum had most of the flaws Raven had so she was basically criticising herself.

Tatum was using her powers of red energy to ward of the demons. They needed a strategy and fast, Raven flew down to Tatum, both thinking the same thing Tatum lifted up her hand and flicked her fingers and a powerful red force field surrounded the duo. Tatum and Raven's eyes darted around the surrounding demons. There were so many of them and they all looked reluctant to be there. Raven's eyes then darted towards Shacks, who wielded the Shadow Blade, a smirk plastered on his foolish face. Raven narrowed her eyes and made her move, Tatum sensed what Raven's intentions were so she mimicked it. Raven charged for Shacks, plowing through the demons blocking her way. Tatum plowed through the demons as well, following her friend and when Raven came within reach of Shacks Tatum turned her back towards Raven and Shacks and she put up a force field that surrounded the trio.

Raven and a highly pissed Tatum advanced towards Shacks, the demon cowered back still holding the blade defensivelyin front of him. Raven shook her head, her eyes turned white and the Shadow Blade was encased in black energy, ripped from Shacks's hold and casted aside like a worthless piece of metal. Tatum's eyes glowed red, and Raven's white, they advanced on the recoiling demon. Raven then loomed over Shacks and she lifted up her hand gathering black energy to her palm when Tatum froze and Raven frowned at her friend, the red glow disappeared from Tatum's eyes and she fell onto her knees holding her head in extreme agony. The red force field, holding the mauling demons at bay, began disappearing, there was something inside Tatum's head that was making her lose control of her powers. Raven turned away from her friend, Tatum could hang on for a little longer she was tough, Raven had to destroy Shacks. Raven lifted her black hand and before she could blast Shacks to oblivion someone came flying through a hole in the force field and kicked Raven.

**

* * *

Well that's that, what do you think? **

**To all my AWESOME reviewers. You guys are da BOMB! You can pat yourselves on the back because if I didn't get all those great reviews for Dark Emotions I never would have made the effort to write this story. Well REVIEW for this chapter and maybe, only maybe if you are lucky I will write another! You should check out my other stories, they are pretty sweet.**

**The Love Of the Evil Creature - My first fic and definately the best so far **

**Dark Emotions - My secondfic and you've read it and know what its all about so please review, it gives me the determination to write another chapter. So REVIEW please. The more reviews the higher the chance of there being aother chapter.**

**The Dark Creature - My third fic it is fairly interesting with lots of twists and killing**

**Destined For Destruction! - My fourth fic it is a unique story line, well sort of**

**Dark Realisations - My fifth fic it is the most intriguing so far, well I think so. **

**All my fics names are similar, what can I say Im obssessed with darkness so don't mind me!**

**Well be faithful readers and REVIEW for my most popular story**

**PLEASE **


	14. The Call for Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

_Raven lifted her black hand and before she could blast Shacks to oblivion someone came flying through a hole in the force field and kicked Raven. _

Raven flew into the opposite wall with a great force, creating a hole in it. She got up slowly and rubbed her head, when she opened her eyes she looked a her assailant. Lola stood there with a smirk plastered on her face.

Tatum, who had recovered from her mental attack, was standing there seething at Lola. The red energy field had been restored and was hole free. It made sense now, Lola had gone into Tatum's head and attacked her, weakening her momentarily so that her powerful defenses could be breeched. Raven frowned for a moment, 'Is she a demon?'

'I don't think she is' Tatum's voice echoed in Raven's mind, yet her eyes were glued to Lola.

'Then why is she helping Shacks?'

'Who knows?'

Raven had explained who Lola was a long time ago, Tatum knew everything about Raven. They had no secrets. Lola had her back towards Shacks and the demon looked a bit confused. "Who the hell are you?" Shacks asked.

"I'm a friend, just helping you out of a sticky situation, doing my job and have the privilege to battle the infamous Death Duo. You do know you are wanted by most of the underworld?"

"Who sent you?" Raven demanded.

"Slade did" she said matter-of-factly. Lola had grown a bit since Raven last saw her, he chocolate brown hair was shoulder length, her green eyes look teasing. She wore black pants and a white sweater. Lola had filled out as well, her curves were well defined and she had a voluptuous figure and she definitely seemed to know it. She looked Raven up and down then turned to Tatum and repeated the action. Raven readied herself for attack, but Lola just stood there anaylising the Death Duo.

Since she was making no attempt to attack Raven then began her interrogation, "Why are you helping Shacks?"

"I'm not helping him, he just happen to be lucky. My mission is to destroy the Titans and that's what I'm going to do"

"Well then what do you want with us? The Titans are over there, as you said we are the Death Duo. Raven was a former Titan, but right now she is the Shadow Demon and she isn't a superhero, just a demon killing off her 'amigos'" Tatum stated.

Lola shrugged, her eyes momentarily darting towards the Titans, who were standing around Starfire. Raven's eyes followed Lola's and she looked among the group, Nightwing caught her stare and then his bleak expression turned to anger. Raven turned away from him and focused on Lola. Lola then made her move, she began to walk over to the Titans.

When she reached the end of the shield she put her hand out and touched the hard red force field, she looked towards Tatum and Tatum looked towards Raven. Raven was uncertain, but she couldn't think about it, for Shacks charged at her swinging the sword. Raven dodged the blade that came down on her head and jumped back, she pulled out both her sai and charged at Shacks.

Raven didn't have time to answer so Tatum opened a bit of the force field to allow Lola out of the shield. The demons outside the shield were still there, still trying to get through.

Lola walked towards the four Titans, they were all surrounding Starfire, who was still unconscious. Nightwing stood before Star in his battle stance protecting her. Lola laughed at him, "You are the most brainless creature I have ever come across. You protect an unfaithful girlfriend and a traitor of a teammate. How stupid can you be?"

"Don't listen to her she poisons your mind" Cyborg said.

Lola laughed, "No, it is not I who poisons your mind, it is one of your own that poisons your mind"

The three Titan guys' eyes darted towards Raven for a brief moment before they return to Lola. Lola laughed again, "You are stupid fools, you are too naive. Just blame the demon. Always blame the demons, it is they who are the wreched creatures. There is no way that an innocent Tamaranian could betray you" she said sarcastically. She advanced towards the Titans, "I felt it, I felt it all. All the emotions she was feeling and the strongest of them is anger and betrayal" Lola said. The Titans looked confused but Lola didn't care, they refused to see the truth so they would just have to suffer.

Raven was right she wasn't part of the Titans anymore, and even though Lola was a villian, she understood Raven's feelings. She knew how Raven felt, not only had she experienced the feeling herself, but she could feel it in Raven's aura. Lola then attacked. She charged at Nightwing and tackled him to the ground, Cyborg blasted her off the leader with his sonic cannon, Lola flew into a building, Changeling wasn't too far behind and he bulldozed Lola further into the concrete wall.

Raven was fighting with Shacks, her body being pushed to its limits. She felt drained and weak, yet she refused to give up, she couldn't give up. Shacks deserved to die, he corrupted the lives of many and Raven was going to make sure that his worthless life comes to an end. She mentally gave Tatum the order and the halfling demon, put down her force field, Raven levitated into the air and grabbed Tatum with her. Raven created a black energy disk and the duo stood on it while it floated in mid air. Raven knew that she and Tatum couldn't keep this up any longer, they needed help.

Both girls were limited on energy and with all the demons around, there would be no way they would come out of here alive. It hit Raven, it was a long shot but it was their only hope. Raven nodded to Tatum and her partner in crime knew exactly what Raven wanted her to do. Both girls sat indian style on the floating black disk, the closed their eyes and began to concentrate. Raven then started chanting, "Hesberek admonriney gostwenthin verbesnex enlenthranel mortix!" and a black raven was released from her body and disappeared into the distance. Raven opened her eyes, then rose.

She hoped that it worked or they would be screwed. Tatum rose as well and nodded at Raven. The black energy disk disappeared and Tatum jumped straight into the action, kicking, punching, flipping, head butting and stabbing away at the surrounding demons. Raven used her telekinesis and levitated a bunch of demons into walls, knocking them unconscious. She repeated the action with other demons that were attacking her, then she noticed Obie heading her way before she felt the ground shake.

Lola used her super strength and punched Changeling in the face, sending the young green man flying, he hit into Cyborg and they both hit into the ground with a thump. Nightwing threw a few ice disk, but Lola was quick and she jumped and dodged his on coming attacks. She picked up a huge boulder and threw it at Nightwing. He was now pinned to the ground, she did the same with the other two guys. Lola laughed while she dusted off her hands. She looked at her work satisfyingly, when the ground began to shake.

**

* * *

Well what do you think, took forever to get to this chapter huh? And here everyone thought that Star attacked Raven.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock! Everyone who reads my story could you please review and tell me what you like and hate of this story so that I know what and what not to do when I write more stories. Praises and Flames are allowed, they can only make me get better.**

**Thanks**

**REVIEW**


	15. A Geokinetic and a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

_She looked at her work satisfyingly, when the ground began to shake. _

The shaking became more and more violent and everyone seemed to lose their footing, Raven began levitating and she used her telekinesis to lift Tatum into the air, the two girls hovered above the shaking ground; Tatum engulfed in black energy that emphasised her dark nature. Obie levitated to their height and looked on upon the falling demons.

The shaking continued and the demons toppled over one another, Shacks lost the Shadow Blade but his hold on the other demons was still strong. Lola was on the ground, struggling to get up. Then the boulders that pinned the Titan guys lifted up into the air and flew to the side, freeing the confused Titans. Then in the distance coming towards them was a levitating rock; upon it Terra.

Raven looked at the terrakinetic and she heard the Titans gasp, Tatum smiled at Raven, a smile that said, 'It worked'. Raven created a black energy disk that floated in the air, she landed on it and dropped Tatie on it as well. The necromancer landed on the black energy disk and so did the terrakinetic.

The spell Raven had performed earlier, was a spell that she found in a book that Obie gave her. She never used it before and wasn't sure if it was going to work. But it did and Raven projected some of herself into Terra and changing Terra into an adult. Terra had filled out nicely with the help of Raven's magic, she was taller, prettier, had more control and more power. In the process of bringing Terra back to life, Raven also allowed Terra inside her mind, so the geokinetic was informed of the happenings since she was lost. The shaking ceased and the glow on Terra's gloved hands disappeared, the demons then began attacking.

Raven nodded and the four began to move. Tatum jumped from the energy and her eyes glowed blood red and energy balls formed at her hands, she began throwing them like it was going out of fashion. Obie's eyes turned white and he levitated off the black energy disk and moved closer to the ground. He lifted his hands the were surrounded in a white orb, and ghostly zombies began rising out of the ground.

Terra's hands once again glowed yellow and she jumped onto a rock and went over to the Titans, then the ground beneath the Titans began levitating and they were lifted into the air and out of the firing range of the rampaging demons.

Changeling was still dumbfounded at the sight of Terra, 'Why is she here and why is she listening to Raven?' he wondered. Terra hadn't yet glanced their way, she was too busy concentrating on holding up the rock and assisting in destroying the demons on the ground.

Starfire stirred and they were all by her side in a second, "Where am I?" Star asked looking into the worried faces of her three friends. She looked past them and noticed a blond with glowing hands. Her back was towards Starfire, but Starfire already knew that it was Terra, "Terra!" Starfire squealed before jumping up to run to the terrakinetic. Before Starfire could reach her a piece of the road, that they stood upon, broke off and moved Terra away from the Titans. This action confused Starfire, 'Why is Terra moving away?' she thought. The other Titans were confused by this action as well, but there were bigger things going on.

Then Batman, who stood upon a flying rock, joined the Titans on their own personal piece of floating road. Nightwing gave Bats a look of pure venom, but Batman didn't even noticed her walked closer to the edge and looked down at the fight going on. Batman didn't even realise how many demons there actually were in Gotham, because for every one that was taken down, two took its place. But he guessed it was because Gotham was a very dark place, and demon's felt at home in it. The disk that was floating in the air turned into a saw wheel and began chopping the demons down.

Raven, who was low on energy, levitated onto the ground, she tried to take a little time out, and then she heard Tatum yell, "RAVEN!" before Lola came up behind her and gripped her in a death lock.

Terra didn't notice Raven before she heard Tatum scream, her eyes darted towards Raven, who was locked in a death grip by Lola. Obie, who was now on the ground, spun around and witnessed Lola gripping Raven.

"OH SHIT!" Batman cussed. All the Titans looked on.

"If you know what's good for you back off!" Lola yelled with a wide eyed Raven trembling in her grasp. Silence cascaded upon the vicinity, everyone remained motionless, their eyes glued to Lola. Dominique, who was now standing there and watching, looked over at Shacks.

The demon had retrieved the Shadow Blade but was looking at Lola. He looked confused as to why everyone had gone still, even the demons had cowered back and ceased their attack. They were too afraid to do anything.

"Well now that we have all our issues straight we can get back to the real business" Lola said with a smirk.

"Leave Raven alone you bitch!" Tatum yelled, her eyes blood red and the chakra on her head seemed to be surrounded by a black aura.

"I'm the one holding all the cards here halfling, so don't go yelling out orders" Lola spat out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shacks yelled out.

"What is going on, is I am holding the trump card. I hold the joker" Lola said, pleased with herself.

"Thats just a halfling, how can she be a trump card?" Shacks asked confused.

"Shut up demon, your ignorance is annoying me, now blonde, bring those pathetic fools down to the ground so that I can complete my mission and mybe I will consider doing no harm to your precious halfling"

Terra seemed to hesitate for a moment, then when Lola frowned Obie made his move. Ghostly zombies from beneath the feet of Lola and Raven arose, their hands grasping the legs of Lola and began pulling. Anger clouded Lola's features and then within a breath black energy surrounded the two and spread outwards destroying all the rising creatures.

Raven had shut her eyes tightly feeling the energy leaving her body. She could face her friends now, "LEAVE!" Raven yelled, her voice unfimiliar. When no-one moved she yelled a little bit louder this time, "LEAVE, GET OUT, RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"Please" she begged them. Lola laughed, "They are too faithful to leave you here with me" she said in Raven's ear.

"What are we still doing here Terra? Get us out of here, as you can see she has no control over her demon side and she will destroy us all" Starfire yelled at the blonde. Terra didn't hear her, her eyes were fixed on Raven and Lola, Terra didn't know what to do. She looked over to Tatum, she could feel the loyalty to Raven pour out of her aura. (A/N: Since she went into Raven's mind she also added to the telepathic link. So she can feel the others and vice versa) Terra looked over to Obie who looked confused. Dom look despaired and helpless. Lola then looked up and her eyes green eyes met with Terra's totally yellow ones. "Surrender the Titans and I shall give you your stupid halfling"

"Now Lola, be nice" came a fimilar voice from the shadows. Everyone's eyes seemed to move to a masked man that emerged from the shadows, "Slade" they all chorused. Tatum then moved quickly and she lunged at the masked madman. Before she could hit him a powerful shockwave of black energy hit her into the wall, and Raven seemed to be in tears. "Hey Bitch, leave my father alone!" Lola yelled.

**

* * *

Well I really did enjoy this chapter and would LOVE for people to REVIEW for it PLEASE.**

**Come on guys I've got 6000 hits and only 128 reviews and that's really bad, because I would like to have some feedback. If you point out my flaws then you can help me make the following chapters and stories better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Yeah so Terra is Raven's allie, I read too many fics where Terra is a bitch so I decided to make her a nice person now! And also because I like her powers lol!**

**Patience fellow faithful reviewers, all shall be revealed soon, well hopefully. XD**

**Gilraen Luinwe: Thanks for being a GREAT reviewer and giving me some great ideas, maybe I'll use them. Hope u liked this chapter coz I wrote it with a smile. **

**NOW BE FAITHFUL READERS AND HELP A GIRL OUT**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Uncontrolled Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

_"Hey Bitch, leave my father alone!" Lola yelled. _

Everyone gasped. Tatum got up and rubbed her head, she squinted her eyes and eyed Lola. Lola was really pissed off. She glared at Tatum with hatred seething out of her aura. Tatum turned to looked at Slade, he was looking at Shacks.

Tatum, didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Raven, Raven was her best friend. She also couldn't take out Slade, he was governed by Lola, who was in control of Raven's deep darkness.

She couldn't surrender the Titans, if Nightwing was destroyed the entire city would be wiped out, and the city will be submerged in never ending darkness while Raven grieved. He might hate her, but she was still in love with him.

Terra was in the same position as Tatum. The geokinetic knew the consecquences and wasn't sure of her next move.

An idea hit Tatum and she telepathically linked with Terra, 'Get Shacks!' she yelled.

Lola frowned, and the ground beneath Shacks lifted into the air. Rocks flew at the demon followed by Tatum's energy balls. But Shacks was ready for the attack and had a few demons sacrifice their lives for his.

Lola growled and then a tendril of black energy snaked its way around Tatum and the halfling began suffocating in Raven's dark energy.

"Why do you want to kill that insignificant fool. And why do you use that pathetic halfling as a trump card?" Shacks yelled out infuriating Lola even further.

"Do you have any idea of the true extend of that pathetic halflings dark powers?" Dom bellowed at Shacks.

"That is only a halfling, I am a true demon and so are these ones that serve me" Shacks stated.

That was it.

Lola snapped.

A wave of black energy cascaded upon Shacks and the surrounding demons, melting, burning and destroying them in one easy sweep. Dom was saved by Terra's quick thinking. She used her enhanced powers and lifted the ground that he stood upon, saving him from the wave of destruction.

Raven wimpered, her eyes shut tightly.

With Lola using her special ability, that was mind control, she couldn't control her powers. It was like she was being mentally blocked from her demons side, shutting off her means of control. Lola was in complete control and there was nothing that Raven could do about it. How could she have been so stupid as to let her guard down.

Lola might be able to control Raven's demonic side, but the mental link she had with her friends was not able to be breached for it was not only Raven that mentally held the forcefield, it was the others as well. The link was protected by all three girls, and it would take more than a mentally unstable woman to crack that wall of defense.

Tatum could feel it. Raven was drowning inside the confides of her mind, with her low energy level she would be totally destroyed if Lola kept using her power in large quantities. Tatum had to do something, and fast. Raven's life was at stake. Raven had displayed a great power earlier before she could destroy Nightwing.

Then it hit Tatum, she sent the message to Terra.

Tatum fought as Raven's power closed on her.

Terra turned around and for the first time she looked at the titans. She studied each member carefully. Cyborg looked totally worried and confused. Starfire looked confused and angry. Changeling looked shocked and petrified. Nightwing looked hurt and worried. Her gaze seemed to linger on him and the piece of road that he stood upon broke off and he began descending to the ground.

"Nightwing!" the titans yelled out. Starfire then looked at Terra with pure anger. She then yelled, "What are you doing! Bring him back up!"

Terra ignored the crazed Tamaranian and the rock that Nightwing stood upon continued to float down to the ground.

Starfire then took sudden action, she jumped up and flew towards Terra, knocking the geokinetic of the rock she stood upon and onto the ground. Terra, who was in shock from the sudden outburst from Star, lost her hold on the surrounding pieces of land and they dropped to the ground.

Changeling quickly transformed into a green pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg who grabbed Batman. Dominique jumped from the falling rock and onto the roof of a nearby building. Nightwing fell to the ground when the rock hit.

Terra used her tapped power and a hand, made out of rock and rubble, gripped Starfire. Terra then dusted herself off and used the rock below her to levitate to the sky. Starfire, using her alien strength, broke from the rock hold and flew towards Nightwing. She crouched by his side and gave Lola a death glare.

Lola seemed to be smiling, her arms around Raven's neck. Starfire jumped up, her hands surrounded by a green orb, and she charged towards Lola and Raven.

Lola tilted her head slightly and a powerful shockwave was released, Starfire was thrown into a building in the distance and Nightwing was hit into a large rock.

Raven let out a distressed cry and Tatum immediately knew that she was responding to the fact the Nightwing was being hurt by none other than her. Tatum then turned to Slade, "What do you want with the Titans, and who do you want the most?" she asked slyly.

The masked madman turned to her and let out an evil chuckle, "The Titans are a bunch of pesky fools that I want to be rid of" he said to her.

"The Titans are nothing without their pathetic leader" Tatum retorted with a smirk, even though she was being crushed by her best friend's power. Slade seemed to ponder the fact and then he looked at Lola, "Bring my precious Robin here"

Nightwing was enveloped in black energy and levitated towards Slade. Slade looked down at him, "Ah Robin"

"It's Nightwing" he barked.

"No it's not, you are still Robin, for you have his flaws and his greatest weakness"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. I truly broke your wings, the day I took away your precious Raven"

"Raven was thrown out of the Titans"

"Yes, that is true, but why?"

"She attacked Starfire"

"Yes, your precious Starfire. You are such an ignorant fool, I don't think you want to see the truth. But Starfire came to me and begged for my help to rid her of Raven"

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy with my other stories. I'm really disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. If you like the story tell me what parts you like and vice versa.**

**I need feedback so that the story can improve.**

**All my dear reviewers, once again I say patience, all shall be revealed soon enough. **

**REVIEW**


	17. The Revealed Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**A/N: My computer was reformatted, and Word was wiped off the computer, so I wrote this fic with another program which doesn't check spelling or grammar, so I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Bare with me here, I'm a child brought up in the 21st century. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

_But Starfire came to me and begged for my help to rid her of Raven_

"You're lying!" Nightwing yelled back

"Am I Robin?" Slade replied slowly. Nightwing got to his feet slowly but was kicked down by Slade.

Tatum struggled inside the bubble of black energy, she knew that if everything played out as planned Raven would be able to save them or possibly destroy them.

Batman watched the battle wage on as he stood on the sidelines with Changeling, Cyborg and Dom, who had joined them. Changeling turned to Bats, "What is Slade talking about, Star wouldn't do that, would she? No, he is lying, Raven was the one that hurt us, she beat up Starfire" he said angrily

"You are all fools if you believe that!" Dom bellowed.

"What do you know?" Cyborg retorted to the transformed warlock.

"Dom is right, it is not Raven's fault that all of this happened, she is the victim" Batman replied.

"Of course you are going to believe that, you gave a home to a fugitive!" Changeling yelled at him.

"Well what did Starfire really tell you?" Dom asked intrigued.

"She said that Raven attacked her, because Raven was jealous of her. Raven wanted Robin and she hated the fact that Starfire had Robin, so in a jealous rage she beat up Starfire who tried to reconcile with her. Raven refused to listen to her because Raven believed that if she got rid of Star, then she would have Robin all to herself. But obviously Raven forgot about the surveillance cameras that are all around the tower." Cyborg explained.

"Well then what happened after you guys arrived?" Bats asked Cyborg

"When we came back, Raven was standing over Star and they were both drenched in blood. We rushed them both to hospital and we stayed there till they woke up"

"When did you check the surveillance tapes?" Bats asked

"A few days afterwards" Cyborg replied a little bit confused as to why that could be important.

"Can Star access these tapes?" Batman asked. Cyborg nodded

"Of course, it all makes perfect sense!" Dom yelled out.

"Yes it does" Bats agreed.

"What are you on about?" Changeling asked

"What makes sense?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"A few days is more than enough time to..." Batman began

"Alter the tapes" Dom finished.

"How could Star have altered the tapes when she was unconcious in hospital?" Changeling asked obviously confused.

"Starfire didn't alter the tapes..." Dominique began

"Slade did" Batman finished.

"That is absolutely ludicrous, how could Slade get into the building?" Cyborg asked.

"By using Starfire's password" Dom said.

"Star wouldn't give him her password!" Changeling yelled out, refusing to believe the obvious truth.

Cyborg was silent his one grey eye distant. Dominique put a hand on the green fellow's shoulder and said, "It is the truth, believe it. What would a villian gain by lying when he has the upper hand?"

"She lied. She lied to us, and we believed her. We didn't even do a proper examination of the evidence, it's true what Lola said, when it comes right down to it, we will just blame the demons, for they are the wretched creatures. Raven was our friend, and we turned our back on her so quickly when there was a little misunderstanding, just because she has demonic blood." Cyborg said slowly, realisation kicking in.

"You don't believe this, do you?" Changeling asked his metal friend.

"I always thought that something was up, but I never inspected it. Star's unusual behaviour and all. How could I have been such a fool!" Cyborg yelled out.

Changeling seemed to take all of this in and finally accepted the truth, with the way things looked now, Lola and Slade had the upper hand. And Dom was right, what would a villian gain by lying if things were going their way? Changeling fell to his knees, closed his eyes and sobbed, Cyborg joined him. The truth was finally out and Raven was going to die believing that they hated her.

Starfire charged at Slade, her fists surrounded by a green orb and her eyes brilliant green, she released a powerful bolt. Her anger clouding her judgement the bolt put everyone's lives in danger. The bolt flew towards the direction of Lola, threatening to not only destroy Lola and Raven, but to also destroy Slade, Tatum and Nightwing.

Lola's eyes grew with shock, she felt her grip on Raven's power loosen as she lost energy. The plan was supposed to be simple, use Raven's powers and destroy the Titans, quick and easy with little to no strain on Lola. But obviously things hadn't worked out that way, there had been many obsticles in the way and because mind control was very draining after used for long periods of time, Lola began to feel the pressure. Now her control over Raven's power had mostly vanished and they were all open to attack, with Raven's low energy, Lola didn't think she would be able to anything. If Lola let her go, she would probably fall on the ground unconcious.

Tatum felt drained, she could barely breathe let alone fight against Raven's power. Then she felt the black energy encompassing her get weak and finally disappear. Tatum fell to the ground, exhausted. Her eyes began to close after she saw the powerful green bolt fly towards them, Tatum couldn't believe it, they were all going to die at the hands of a petty Tamaranian.

**

* * *

Well that's the end of another chapter, that took forever to write. Sorry, but I didn't have any ideas, the next chapter should be easier, i hope.**

**To all my reivewers thank you for your reviews, those who don't like the story don't have to read it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. The Final Struggle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

_Her eyes began to close after she saw the powerful green bolt fly towards them, Tatum couldn't believe it, they were all going to die at the hands of a petty Tamaranian._

Cyborg, Batman, Changeling and Dom stood there watching the struggle between Lola and her failing powers. Lola was losing her grip on Raven and Star was going to attack. The four looked on helplessly as Star released a bolt powerful enough to destroy everyone in that region.

Terra and Tatum seemed to be thinking the same thing, and from within their mind they connected with the Halfling and yelled, "Star is going to destroy Robin!"

Raven's eyes flew open and they were an eerie white, "NO!" she yelled out, her hair flaring up and her the white energy gathering around her, the energy then encompassed her and grew bigger and bigger and exploded in a flash of light, before a large white energy raven spread its wings and let out cry before disappearing to nothing. When they could see again the entire area had been restored, Lola and Slade had been destroyed and Starfire lay unconscious on the ground. Everyone's wounds and energy had been restored. Tatum jumped up, her eyes darting about like a crazed person. Tatum then fell to her knees, her face scrunched up, "No" she whimpered while rocking back and forth, her eyes distant. Terra jumped up and ran towards Tatum and rubbed her back soothing the distraught half demon.

Changeling ran up to Nightwing and helped him up, Cyborg right at his side. Dom went to Tatum and hugged her hard, and cried with her. Batman looked at everyone, a sad feeling at the pit of his stomach; he fought back the tears that formed at the back of his eyes. He walked up to Nightwing and after putting his hand on his shoulder he walked away, got into his car and drove off.

The story had been explained to Nightwing and he was still in shock, so when Batman touched his shoulder he didn't do anything. His eyes moved over to Starfire who was lying limp on the floor, he then walked towards her body and she stirred. She then sat up and looked at Nightwing after squinting slightly, "Robin?" she asked unsure. Something seemed different about her, but Nightwing couldn't put his finger on it, and there was also the fact that she called him by a name he hadn't used in years. This confused Nightwing immensely.

Starfire got up and walked towards the others, her eyes seemed to dart about then she said, "Robin…where is Raven?"

This question seemed to make Nightwing forget about Star's deceit for a second and he looked around, Raven was nowhere in sight. That was when Tatum jumped up, enraged.

"Where's Raven? She's gone. It's all your fault you stupid Troq. Are you happy now!" the halfing drawled at Star. Starfire seemed to retreat submissively under the half demon's rage. Tatum's eyes turned blood red and energy balls gathered at her palms. Terra jumped up and touched Tatum lightly on the shoulder; Tatum then turned around hugged Terra and burst into tears. Starfire looked at Terra a bit confused but before she could ask any questions Cyborg beat her to it.

"Where's Raven?" he asked looking around.

"She's not here" Terra replied softly.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Nightwing snapped.

"You heard her. Raven's gone, she sacrificed herself for us, and for Star too" Tatum said.

"What?" Cy and Changeling chorused.

"Somehow Raven managed to use her powers to not only destroy Lola and Slade, but she managed to restore the battle area, she healed everyone and managed to restore Star's corroded mind. So if she seems a little bit clueless you'd understand why. In the process she destroyed herself" Terra explained her voice choking on emotion. She might not have been very good friends with Raven but after Raven cast the spell and projected part of her soul into Terra, Terra felt like they have been best friends forever. She understood Raven and her difficulties. They'd bonded and now Terra felt like a part of her was missing. Terra looked at Nightwing and his face seemed void of color. He looked crestfallen and totally grief-stricken. Nightwing then fell to his knees and cried. Raven was gone, and he never got to tell her his feelings. Raven died a hero, whereas he would live the rest of his life knowing what a coward he truly was.

**

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Doubt you were expecting that to happen, neither was I, it just happened. Well anyway please press that lil button down there and review my work, it will be most appreciated. **

**REVIEW**


	19. Lost Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother.**

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there.**

**Instead of making a sequel like I did, I've just decided to continue the story all in one, without a sequel.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

_Raven died a hero, whereas he would live the rest of his life knowing what a coward he truly was. _

Tatum stood upon the tall building, her eyes scanning over the last place her best friend was ever seen. It has been four weeks after Raven sacrificed herself for everyone else, even those who didn't deserve it. Tatum was a friend of Raven's, they both shared a familiar trait; they were both half demons. Tatum had bonded with Raven, after Raven was rejected by the Titans when Starfire betrayed her.

Anger made Tatum ball her hands into fists by her side. Starfire was now back at the tower with the others, clueless as to the happenings of the past few years, after Raven restored her corroded mind. Cyborg and Changeling were gloomy, wallowing in their depression, for blaming Raven when she was innocent, and Tatum had no compassion for them. Star was sad too, but knew nothing of the destruction of Raven; no-one could bear to tell her, in fear of themselves breaking down. For what they put poor Raven through the very much deserved to feel bad, Tatum had thought.

Bruce was having a hard time coping with the loss of his faithful companion and a daughter he never had, for Raven had stayed with the tycoon for three years. Terra was keeping a good front, but deep down Tatum knew she hurt too. Terra was revived by Raven and also bonded with the half demon. Dominique missed Raven very much, but he managed to hide it very well. Raven was friends with the warlock, and gone through lots with him. Now that he had a demonic nature he seemed more heartless than the old Dom, and he and Tatum seemed to relate to lots of things and they were getting closer and closer.

Obie, the necromancer, was working himself to the edge to try and find a spell powerful enough to revive a lost demon. But for some reason he was being blocked from accessing Raven, it was like a dark force was blocking him, he had explained to Tatum. They both had a feeling that it was Raven's father, Trigon.

Tatum wasn't sure of Nightwing though, she hadn't seen him since the time that Raven sacrificed herself. Bruce had called the titans, and he didn't state precisely where Nightwing had gone, merely stated that he went to train, obviously to heal his wounds. Tatum's long black hair blew around her face as the wind picked up a notch, and then there was a slight whisper. Tatum's ears twitched and she strained them to listen.

"Help me Tatum" came the familiar whisper.

"Raven?" Tatum blurted out. Then there was silence, only the sound of the wind as it blew gently on the warm summer night. This wasn't the first time Tatum had heard the cries for help. And Tatum knew that Raven was out there somewhere and needed help.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, all her lifelong memories cascading behind her eyes, the images of love, hate and betrayal. Where was she? Where was everyone else? How was Trigon, Slade and Lola here? Why were they trying to drag her to the darkness? How could she get out? An image of her childhood flashed before her eyes, and her body was burned with the red fiery tattoos, that warned the world of Trigon. 

Raven let out a distressed cry as her skin was set on fire. The flames ignited from her body and spread outwards in a wave of yellow. Her whole body began to tingle, as if her power was leaving her. This feeling left Raven with that feel of vulnerability that she had experienced when she was just a little girl, alone in the big world. Raven fought back with every ounce of strength she possessed. She wouldn't feel that vulnerable like that again, she just couldn't.

"It's pointless, you cannot fight it" Slade spat out at her.

"You will be stripped of your powers, you cannot fight it" Lola snarled.

"No! I will not. I cant!" Raven yelled out in desperation.

"Help me Tatum!" Raven yelled out, she could feel her friend's familiar aura, it was weak, but it was there.

"You cannot be helped by your petty friend!" Trigon growled.

Then before Raven, materialized a beautiful woman, Raven thought to be an angel. She came forward and a beautiful olive skinned hand reached out and touched Raven's gray cheek. "Don't fight back Raven, it must be done" she said softly, her voice like a beautiful song.

"Why? Why my powers?" she pleaded.

"The extent of your true power has the potential to cause a rip in this dimension. We cannot chance it, for the entire balance will be at stake, the power you have displayed before your great sacrifice is only the tip of the ice berg. And from what you will see from within this dimension could cause your emotions to release energy that will be too much for this dimension to handle. I'm sorry Raven" she explained.

"Trigon. Slade. Lola…" she faltered.

"You will be okay" she said before leaning in and kissing Raven on her lips. Raven felt her body jerk and then an astral form of herself, along with the bright red symbols on her limbs, left her body and encircled in the palm of the woman's hand, it then became a black jewel, in the shape of a raven. She closed her palm and then reopened it, the jewel had disappeared. Raven lay limp on the ground, her body powerless and her limbs weak. **

* * *

**

**Well that's the end of that. Well tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW**


	20. Unusual Problems and Morbid Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just using them. Hehe**

**I changed a few things in this chapter, so that the next chapter will make sense.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

_Raven lay limp on the ground, her body powerless and her limbs weak._

The woman bent down towards Raven, her long luscious ash blonde hair blowing around her face. Her eyes were like blue pools of water as she gazed at Raven with a soft smile on her lips. "You have many questions young one, I can feel it."

"Where am I?" Raven asked weakly.

"You are in Arykell, a dimension that overlaps Earth. It is a place that spirits go to after their demise. A spirit cannot truly die unless it is destroyed in this dimension. It gives magic the chance to revive lost ones and to set them free. There are many spirits over here that wish to be set free and only you possess the power to do that Raven."

The woman then touched Raven lightly on her charka, and energy was restored to our hero. Raven got up and looked around for the first time. It looked like they were in Gotham, the last place Raven was before she sacrificed herself for the others. The entire place was coloured in a depressing grey. Raven looked up and atop of a fairly tall building stood her very best friend, Tatum.

"Tatum!" she yelled out and tried to levitate herself to the top of the building, but she failed miserably. Raven realized that she was powerless. She then decided to try something that Obie had taught her a while back, a way for the dead to connect to the living, it was a simple incantation. Obie had also explained that it will come to the living in a dream. Raven muttered a few words and carried it out just as Obie had showed her. Tatum then turned around and walked away. Raven began to chase after her friend, after she tried out the incantation, but was stopped when Slade and Lola jumped in her way. Raven froze, her whole body went rigid.

Lola jumped at her and punched her. With her super strength, Lola sent Raven flying and she landed next to the angel-like woman.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead? Then how can I feel pain?" Raven asked.

"You are not totally dead, and neither are you alive. You can feel pain because this realm is a lot like Earth. The people within this realm can destroy each other." The woman explained.

Raven didn't have time to interrogate the angel anymore, for Lola jumped and pounded the road, where Raven should have been lying, but she rolled out of the way of Lola's deadly punch. Raven jumped onto her feet, her fighting skills, which she learned from Bruce, kicked in and she punched Lola in her stomach and kneed her bent head and pounded on her back. Lola fell to the ground in pain, but jumped up very shortly afterwards. Raven understood that with out her power of super-strength she had acquired by Lola, she couldn't do very much damage, and without her telekinesis and magic, she was almost useless.

Slade then gripped Raven and pinned her arms behind her back, Raven struggled. The only way she could get out of this move, was if she over powered him. But she couldn't, he was too strong. Raven tried stomping on his foot, which was useless as he had metal-toed shoes and he couldn't feel her beating. Raven looked around frantically, the angel woman was gone. Raven was alone and powerless.

"Now, now little Raven, its pointless fighting back, you don't possess the power" Slade stated.

"Let me go!" Raven yelled out.

Lola punched Raven in the face, breaking her nose and her jaw; she then kicked Raven on the side of her head and sent the black bird flying into the wall. Raven's head pounded and her vision was temporarily blurred.

Lola came towards her and grabbed her by her hair and forced the young warrior to stagger to her feet. Lola's hand then moved to cover her face and forcefully drove her head into the wall with so much force, a large indentation was made in the wall and the warrior passed out.

Lola released Raven's face and the black clad warrior fell limply to the ground, her upper body enshrouded in thick crimson liquid. Lola stood back to examine her work, she then turned on her heel and advanced towards her father.

* * *

Raven felt her head being banged with extreme force into a wall, and then everything went black. It was like her mind was being rebooted, because she was in a dark creepy place, and she was surrounded by clones of herself, that were all clad in a rainbow of colours. Who was she? Where was she? Who were all these people that looked like older versions of her? Raven shut her eyes tightly; as if it were some dream and if she focused it would all go away. When she opened her eyes, nothing had changed, and the rainbow clones were looking around confused, just as she was. The pink clad one stepped forward towards her, "Pardon me, but who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" 

"I don't know, I lost my mommy, can you help me find her?"

"Sure, what does she look like?"

"I don't know" Raven began sobbing and she fell onto her knees. The pink clone walked towards her and began to try and soothe the distressed girl. Yet for some reason, the pink clone could only smile and feel happy. The gray clone came forward and began sobbing with our hero.

After spilling tears she didn't know she had, Raven felt much better, she got up, wiped her eyes, and began exploring the dark creepy land. There wasn't very much to see, just a rock in the middle of space and an army of black ravens with four red eyes, crowing as if it were going out of fashion. Raven had only taken a few steps when she was hit with a vision of her past.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_Raven stumbled over her little feet, as she fled. Tears streaming down her eyes, she let out a distressed cry. They were behind her, she had to get away fast, and her chest was burning, her feet threatening to give in. She fell forward, flat on her face, scraping her knees, hands and elbows raw. Her chin bounced on the hard road, Raven bit back a cry and forced herself onto her lame feet. She could taste the blood on her lips and her bruised body parts stung. _

_She couldn't stop now, she wouldn't let herself stop. They had used her for long enough, she had enough and now it was time for things to change. She had to get away from their filthy hands that were always groping her young body. The look on their eyes when they claimed her haunted the contours of her mind. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear, just have them leave her alone. She would give anything for that. _

_Raven ran fast and turned sharply into a nearby alley, their footsteps indicated they were almost a breath away. Thinking fast, Raven ran at full speed, and dived into the partially open dumpster. Her body motionless, even though her limbs throbbed and the intoxicating stench of decaying disposals flooded her nostrils. She strained her ears, to pick up even the slightest of sounds, and her lungs to take in little bits of air, in case they heard her gasps. Even though her body screamed from the pain and strain, she forced it upon herself. _

_She could hear them as they scanned the area and made their way to further on. Raven remained motionless for a long time, until she was certain they were gone, till she moved. She slowly evacuated the dumpster, her senses tuned to pick up even the slightest of sounds. Raven walked quietly towards the end of the alleyway. There was a movement to her side and from the black shade of the wall he materialized. Raven jumped back, fear coursing through her body. He walked towards her and gripped her arms tightly. Raven felt herself sinking into the ground. _

_When she had opened her eyes she stood before Zorta, the demon who "owned" her. He had purple skin and small horns protruding out of his head, his teeth were sharp, chipped and filthy. His eyes were sclera-less, just an evil grey colour. Raven cowered back as his eyes bored into her, till she bumped into Keloreg, the demon who had found her after she tried to flee. He was a large seven foot demon, with a large jaw, and two thick tusks coming out from his cheek bones. His claws for hands rested firmly on Raven's shoulder and his talons were cutting into her skin. _

"_She has tried to escape Master" Keloreg spat out. Zorta looked down at Raven, and then his eyes narrowed, "Trying to escape Halfling, and without paying your dues?_

"_You belong to me, and I shall do with you what I please. My plans for you do not include you sneaking away. Take her to the chamber" Zorta spat out._

_Raven's body went rigid, 'No, not the chamber' she thought. As Keloreg began tugging on Raven, the Halfling began fighting back. "No! Please no, not the chamber!" she yelled out. But the young half demon didn't stand a chance against Keloreg. The seven foot demon picked her up and roughly maneuvered her under his arm and floated to the chamber, with Trigon's daughter, kicking and screaming. _

_Keloreg threw her into the chamber; Raven immediately jumped up and looked about frantically for an escape route. But there was none. The only light was given by a tiny window, very high up, the window gave a line of light, and the rest of the chamber was black. Then her worst fears came to life. She had heard about the stories of the chamber, known as the torture chamber by the slave concubines that were imprisoned within this hell. _

_Within its confines were the worst demons around. They groped at Raven and she pulled away. The hands like claws and nails like talons. Raven trembled in fear. Her leg was then gripped tightly and she was pulled into the darkness. Raven could see nothing but their eyes, the eyes of the warrior demons who were created for the soul purpose of total destruction. Yet they also craved what every other demon craved, the body of a female. Their eyes were an eerie yellow and their skin was rough against Ravens. She felt her legs being wretched apart and her young body being plundered. Raven screamed out in agony and they beat her. Blood was everywhere, her mind was lost. Her consciousness was slipping, and everything became dark._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Raven collapsed onto the ground, the flashback seemed and felt real, her body was trembling. She could feel it, but it didn't make sense, the girl looked like her but she couldn't remember anything. Was this her past? What happened from there onwards? Where was she? 

There were too many questions and no answers; there were big gaps in her memory. Nothing made sense.

* * *

Back in Gotham 

Tatum stood within Raven's old room, its confines cold and distant. Not as it used to be. The past 28 days have been really hard on everyone, Tatum also discovered the reason that the titans where clueless to Star's betrayal, somehow when she made contact with Lola, Star gained the abnormal ability to be able to block certain things in the mind of others, therefore resulting in the titan's ignorance in Raven's innocence.

They couldn't help it, it was like they were being hypnotized, they could only see what Star wanted them to see, which was her innocence and Raven's betrayal. How Star learned to access this ability was unknown to Tatum. Tatum sat down on Raven's bed and sighed, she looked up at the knife covered walls, she and Bruce had taken the time to shine each weapon last week. Tatum knew how he was hurting; he had come to adore the Halfling with her sarcastic and witty remarks. Tatum sensed a presence and she turned to look right at Nightwing. He stepped slowly into the room, taking in its familiarity and became washed in all the great memories these mere four walls held. Tatum rose and her eyes were searching his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I can't take it anymore; I know Star doesn't know what she has done. But I cannot bear to be near her, or even touch her." He said softly. Tatum just stared at him, she understood where the broken titan was coming from, Star didn't remember what had happened over the years; she was still living in the past. None of the titans had the heart to break the news to the princess where Raven really was. Nightwing came closer and sat down on Raven's bed, "I dreamt of her. I don't know whether it was just my imagination or something, but she seemed to be telling me to help her. Maybe she isn't dead after all, and she needs our help."

"You saw her in a dream? What exactly did you dream?" Tatum asked.

"Well we were in Gotham, where she took her last breath. Everything was grey, and there was a blonde woman there, she looked like the virgin mother or something. She was the only one in colour everything and everyone else was grey."Nightwing explained.

"Oh my god, I had that same dream" Tatum said shocked.

"Then it must be some sort of sign"

"Yes, she must need our help"

"Where's Dom?" he asked Tatum after she sat down beside him.

"He's been working hard at keeping the city free of dark creatures. He believes it is his fault that Raven is gone, because of the news of Shacks."

"What about Obie?"

"He's been working his fingers to the bone to try and find anything that will bring her back."

"Where's Terra?"

"She's been on a mission to track down any creature who might know anything about spirits after their demise"

The two remained quiet for a long time; both reliving the past, and trying to figure out their next move. The door burst open to reveal a very much drained Obie, behind him was Dom, Terra and Bruce. Only when they all filed into the knife filled room, did Obie begin talking.

"You all know that I've been searching and testing for a spell that will be able to bring her back. Well there is a problem" Obie began

"What is it?" Tatum asked

"Well something has been blocking me from getting in touch with her"

"Obie you are a necromancer, you have the ability to overrun spirits and do what you please with them. It's your power." Tatum stated.

"I know, but I can't get through. They are blocking me"

"That doesn't make any sense" Nightwing said.

"I know, which leads me to believe that something is up" after Obie said these words a barrage of green energy balls cascaded upon the mansion and destroying the roof

**

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, it's not the best chapter in the world, but it was only to inform you of the happenings. Everything doesn't make sense yet, but it will. And for the slow people, Raven has amnesia and the flashbacks are of her past.**

**I created this forum where one can discuss not only this story, but other factors as well. It would be most appreciated if you check it out.**

**Heres the link: **http/ 


	21. The Stars Are Fired Up With Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother. **

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Tecna, RYOnRIKA-AllDaWay, Gilraen R. Luinwe, raven-the-dark-princessand all the other reviewers who have been faithful to my story and really honest about what they think. You guys ROCK!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

_A barrage of green energy balls cascaded upon the mansion destroying the roof_

Everyone shifted into battle mode, Terra summoned a few boulders upon which everyone jumped onto and then they were levitated to outside the mansion. When they landed Starfire was floating in the air her eyes were green, yet there was something different about them, Nightwing noticed. The sclerotic coat of her eyes were not green, they were white. Nightwing frowned, this was weird.

"You guys can handle her, I'm going to try and work on getting SD back" Obie said.

"Okay, we got you covered" Dom replied.

Obie then took to the skies and flew towards the sunset, back to his house. When Obie took off, Starfire raised her hand and charged a starbolt and threw it at the necromancer. Terra was quick, and used a rock to block the attack. The Tamaranian princess glared daggers into the blonde geokinetic.

Tatum was quick to engage her revenge she'd been suppressing for the past four weeks, and threw multiple energy balls at the floating red head. Starfire dodged them, having the flight advantage.

Nightwing threw a few gadgets, Dom threw a couple of energy balls and Terra tossed boulders at the attacker. Starfire neutralized them all with a shower of starbolts and then went in for the attack.

She flew down gripped Tatum and flew back up, punched her hard making her plunge to the ground. She then flew down, caught Tatum before she hit the ground and hit her again. This move was repeated a few times till Terra finally managed to make a rock hit Star. Star's evasiveness had somehow increased, and her strength, if it was possible. Tatum hit the ground like a rocket, her whole body aching.

She then got up slowly, her healing powers working amazingly, healing her wounds in record time. She then stood upright and cracked her neck and wiped her bloody mouth, a death glare plastered her features, "Now it's on!" she growled, and made a dive towards Star, who was on the ground, hit down by Terra. Tatum pulled Star upright and head butted her with all her might. Star barely flinched, and a smirk appeared upon her lips. She then gripped Tatum's shirt, picked her up and tossed her roughly into a wall.

Tatum flew right through the wall and a few others before she stopped and hit the ground. Her whole body ached, she couldn't understand how strong Starfire was. There was certainly something different about her. She wasn't this strong before, Tatum just knew it.

Terra launched in for attack and tackled Starfire out of the air, using the weight of the rock beneath her feet, she pinned Starfire to the ground. Terra summoned another rock and jumped onto it and flew up. She then used her kinesis and all the little pebbles that were around began levitating in their thousands. They were stationed twelve meters above the ground for a brief moment, before they were forced down to the spot where Star lay pinned beneath the rock.

Before the pebbles hit Starfire rose picking up the rock and tossing it aside, she was then showered with thousands of speeding pebbles aimed right for her. She tried to sustain the pebbles with her starbolts, but her effort was in vain, there were just too many pebbles. Star was then overwhelmed by the hard lumps of earth being commanded by the now yellow eyed blonde.

When the shower ceased, and the dust cleared, there was a pyramid of earth on the area that Star was last seen. Everything was silent for a few moments then the ground shook and streams of green light shone out of the gaps in the pebbles, and then a wave of energy was released and the pebble pyramid was destroyed. All the pebbles were forcefully scattered in every direction, the pebbles were covered in an emerald colour and our heroes were overwhelmed by the rain of green fire.

Terra managed to regain control of the earth and was the first warrior to rise. Starfire stood there, her whole body encompassed with her power. She then turned to look at Terra, green eyes met blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment then Star launched for her. Terra's eyes changed from blue to sun yellow and the ground beneath her feet broke off and levitated upwards. Star quickly changed her direction and flew upwards, charged a bolt and threw it at the rock.

The huge boulder beneath Terra's feet was hit with a starbolt and disintegrated into dust and the geokinetic fell to the ground. Terra's eyes changed to blue, then back to yellow and the dust began spinning beneath Terra's feet. A hurricane was created and totally under the blonde's control.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at the earth mover and then charged her bolts and began throwing them at Terra. Terra then hit it up a notch and raised her hands. Her whole body became consumed in her yellow power and the hurricane began spinning faster. The starbolts were sucked into the spinning wind and redirected back at the princess.

The blasts hit Starfire, who was totally unprepared for the counter attack. Starfire then felt herself being sucked into the power of the hurricane. She tried to fight it but the pull was too strong and she was pulled into the spinning wind, spun around to gain momentum and thrust out and into a big building.

The others had barely been able to stop themselves from being sucked in as well, but Dom had used his new found power and kept them firmly on the ground.

Nightwing just couldn't understand Starfire's rampage. There was something definitely wrong with her. She seemed much stronger than before, and she hadn't said a word. There was also no motive behind her attack. This confused Nightwing immensely. Starfire remembered nothing that had happened, and she held no grudge against Raven. Why was she attacking?

A few moments later, Starfire flew out of the building looking highly pissed off. That was when Obie returned.

"I've got it! I know how to bring her back!" he yelled out in glee.

Everyone looked at the overjoyed necromancer, and he pulled out a book and showed a spell to Tatum. Tatum's eyes lost all traces of rage and were replaced with delight. As Obie began to carry out the spell, they were stopped, by a green eagle, and a blue energy blast.

**

* * *

Another place I couldn't resist stopping at. I know how much you guys hate cliffies, well that's just too bad because I like keeping you in suspense so that I can get some feedback. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, COME ON IT'S NOT THAT HARD, and it doesn't take very long.**

**Oh and if you have any questions about this fic, you can discuss it at my forum 'The Darker Side Of Things'. So check it out please! Thanks**


	22. If you can't beat em join em Socrates

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans; if I did Raven would be way cooler and Rob way smoother. **

**Beware Raven is OOC because she has been long in training and isn't the same. So she sort of becomes my character. **

**I have a confession to make; I don't know any rock or metal songs so I made Raven like R&B and Hip hop, because it's the only music I know. Sorry to all the rock lovers out there. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

_As Obie began to carry out the spell, they were stopped, by a green eagle, and a blue energy blast._

Everyone turned around to see Changeling and Cyborg staring at them, there was also an air of difference around them. Nightwing immediately jumped infront of them, "Guys, what are you doing?" he asked confused. There was no response.

Obie looked up and then said, "That isn't Cyborg and Changeling, and that isn't Starfire."

"What do you mean it isn't them?" Dom demanded.

"They have been possessed, that's Lola in Star's body, Slade in Cyborg's body, and Trigon in Changeling's body." Obie explained stepping back.

Tatum looked at Obie and then back to the three Titans. "That means I get to kill two birds with one stone" she and Terra chorused and they both ran for Starfire.

Terra levitated numerous amounts of pebbles and large rocks into the air, and had them jet through the air towards the highly pissed off Lola. Lola powered Star's eye lasers and blasted the rocks into dust. Terra quickly changed her tactics and brought her hands together, making the dust around Lola begin spinning at hurricane speeds. Terra then increased the spin of the newly formed hurricane, and Tatum threw an abundance of energy balls at the hurricane, the hurricane sucked the energy balls in and soon the hurricane became spinning energy.

Terra then closed the distance between her hands and clasped them together making the energy encompass Lola. There was a huge explosion and the shockwave sent the surrounding people flying a few meters away. When the dusk cleared, Slade (Cyborg) and Changeling (Trigon) came charging towards the rising heroes. Slade fired Cyborg's sonic cannon and Trigon changed into what looked like some demonic manifestation, and charged towards them.

Tatum flicked up her left hand and a red energy field surrounded the heroes, blocking the possessed titan's attacks. Tatum then focused her power and converted the energy field into red matter and used it to squash Slade and Trigon flat against the ground like bugs. A barrage of starbolts cascaded upon the group, hitting Tatum square in the back, knocking Obie out of concentration and forced Terra to the ground. Nightwing flipped back and threw a destructive disk at Lola.

Lola turned her attention to the object that was flung her direction and used Starfire's powerful eye lasers to destroy the petty object. Lola then flew down and gripped both Terra and Tatum and flew up into the blue sky. The speed that Lola was flying at made it hard to Tatum and Terra to move their limbs. When they were high enough that the others looked like tiny little specks on the ground, Lola began hovering in the sky. She then dropped Tatum, who fell like a rock towards the ground.

Lola then began punching Terra continuously, blasting her with energy and giving it all she had until finally she knocked Terra unconscious, she then let Terra go and she too fell like a useless heap to the ground.

* * *

Socrates. A simple name written on a door in the middle of this unusual place she was trapped within. Raven came towards the door and studied it hard. It seemed familiar, like this whole place, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She touched the door and pushed it open; it gave way with a loud creek. She entered the room and her eyes were greeted with a bright blinding light, before everything went dark and once again a vision hit her.

_Flashback_

_"Raven, are you okay? Get up, we have to get out of here" said a handsome man known as Socrates, a powerful sorcerer. He helped the small girl up and helped her out of the chamber. Socrates had come and rescued Raven, her blood smeared body was weak and she could barely stand. Socrates then crouched down and he scooped up her little form and carried her to safety. _

_Raven cuddled into him, he was her sanctuary, her hero, the one who protected her from all harm and who rescued her from the clutches of evil. She gripped tighter onto his robe when he tried to put her down. He was her father figure, the only father she's ever known. The only man she's ever trusted._

_"Don't leave me Socks" she whimpered painfully, calling him by the nickname she'd always known him as._

_"Raven, you need to be bathed and your wounds should be dressed. I'll be back, I promise"_

_"You won't go far will you?" she asked innocently._

_"No, I'll be right outside your door" he replied with a smile that totally reassured her. Raven was then bathed and her wounds were dressed by Arella, her mother. Raven flinched and cried out in pain, but refused to push her mother away, the sooner her wounds were dressed, the sooner Socrates would return to her. How she longed for rest, and after last night she would only find sleep onceclose to Socrates. His aura gave Raven a full sense of security. _

_He had found her and destroyed the demons that had put her into the chamber. Raven had remembered what had happened, a year back she was bullied by some older children, and they sold her to a trader. The trader then sold her to Zorta. Zorta then began using her as a sex slave. She was raped, molested and beaten by the demons. Socrates had been searching everywhere on Azarath, only to find the Halfling on the opposite end of the planet. _

_When her wounds had been taken care of and Raven dressed, Raven scrambled onto the bed and called Socrates, "Socks!" she called out, tears in her eyes. Arella then put a tray of food before Raven, even though Raven had been to hell and back, Arella wasn't the one who could bring her the comfort she needed. Socrates was the only one who could do that. Ever since Raven was a baby Socrates had been captivated by the little girl. _

_He had watched her grow up and had been there for her in a way Arella couldn't. The horrible destiny that awaited distanced Arella from her daughter._

_Raven picked at the food before her then for the first time looked at her mother, "Can you call Socks please?" she asked innocently. Arella nodded, turned on her heel in search of the powerful sorcerer. After Raven finished her food Socrates appeared at the door, Raven removed the tray from her bed and beckoned him to come closer. _

_When Socrates was seated on the bed Raven leaned her head against his chest and hugged him, tears streaming down her eyes. Then suddenly random items in the room were incased in black energy and began flying around the room. Raven shrank further into Socrates her fear rising. The black energy then began going crazy, slicing up the curtains, carpets, papers and books. _

_Then Raven's consciousness began slipping and soon she passed out from exhaustion and the black energy disappeared. Socrates replayed the bizarre occurrence in his head repeatedly till he figured out what had happened. He looked down at the unconscious Raven and then understood. The experience in the chamber awoke her inner demon and triggered her incredible inherited power. Socrates smiled and hugged the little girl to him before he too fell asleep._

**

* * *

And that's one more chapter finally finished. I updated this chapter at 3am so please don't give me a hard time about how short it is. The plot thickens, once again! Socrates and Raven's relationship is purely father-daughter.**

**Please Review! **


	23. Decisions, Decisions!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans**

**Okay just a little reminder considering I haven't updated for a while, because I'm honestly losing interest in this story and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it at the rate that I'm going. **

**Slade Cyborg**

**Lola Starfire**

**Trigon Beast Boy**

**Raven is still reliving her past.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

_Socrates smiled and hugged the little girl to him before he too fell asleep._

Nightwing and Dominique were the only ones able to fight the possessed titans. Obie had been knocked out of concentration and was trying his utmost to resume the connection. Tatum lay motionless on the ground, both her legs broken from the impact of the high drop, Terra lay a distance from her also in a broken mess.

Nightwing was fast; he quickly jumped up, and hit Lola out of the air and to the ground. Dom followed his actions and drop kicked Slade and tackled Trigon in one smooth move. Nightwing was crouched on one knee, his hands holding his extending pole to the neck of Lola. Unable to move without having her neck snapped, Lola hesitated. She knew that with the necromancer there, Nightwing wouldn't hesitate in killing her.

Nightwing held a firm grip ready to kill if she tried to counter. Her leaf green eyes changed to totally emerald and a familiar voice whispered, "Nightwing, what are you doing?"

Caught off guard Nightwing loosened his grip. Big mistake. Emerald changed to leaf green, and then began glowing, hitting Nightwing off her, she jumped up quickly. Lola powered green energy and blasted Nightwing.

* * *

When Raven awoke, there was chaos, utter and total chaos. The servants were fleeing, the grounds were burning. It had been years after her rape incident, and now destruction rained everywhere. Raven quickly slipped on her cloak and leotard and fled her quarters in search of Socrates. Raven levitated down the aisles, using her developing telekinesis to open doors and move objects as the whole palace was in disarray.

Servants were running around and screaming, fire, explosions, blood, flesh, corpses and many other gory substances littered the hallways and rooms. Raven then focused her powers for a few moments and when she could feel his presence, she went in search of her mentor.

Socrates stood facing the red four eyed beast, which had sired Raven, armed with a spell book and an aura of courage and strength.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he cried out imprisoning the beast and destroying himself.

A bright light shone and his voice echoed in her mind.

"Raven, leave Azarath and go to Earth. You'll be safe there"

"No, Socks please! Don't leave me!" she yelled out, tears flowing down her face, and her powers destroying everything around her.

"Don't leave me" she whispered to the wind, as all traces of their former presences were blown away. Raven hugged herself and crouched onto the ground, her mind boggled and her emotions in turmoil and her powers uncontrolled.

When a servant of the Kingdom came closer, he became wrapped in a black telekinetic cocoon of Raven's unremitting power.

"Your Highness, please" he choked out fighting unsuccessfully against the young princess's powers.

Raven was brought out of her stupor and quickly forced control over her powers, which was hard considering her emotions were in turmoil.

When the servant was released he quickly delivered her the message he was ordered to by Lord Socrates.

"Your Majesty, I am to deliver a message from the High Lord Socrates. He said that you should leave Azarath immediately. I have prepared a spell, follow me Princess"

Raven rose and followed the servant to the library, within it was a large circle made out of magic dust, once within it, she carefully read out the spell and became sucked into a white and black vortex.

* * *

Lola looked at the dust the formed from her attack, and when the smoke cleared what she saw was not what she expected. Nightwing was crouched in a defensive stance, and there were holes burned in his uniform that exposed his flesh. He looked up at Lola, who was still shocked and attacked her. He punched Lola to the ground but was thrown to the side abruptly by Slade who looked highly ticked off. Slade then blasted Nightwing with the sonic cannon.

Dom was struggling with Trigon; using BB's unusual power of shape shifting he was able to take the forms of many powerful creatures. He had taken the form of a cobra and had successfully bitten the demonic warlock. Dom was feeling the affects and would soon be down.

Obie knew the stakes, Obie knew he was outnumbered, Obie knew there was little hope and Obie knew it was all or nothing. He couldn't help the others without sacrificing Raven and he couldn't help Raven without sacrificing the others and himself. He could either choose Raven; and choose to die, or he could choose the others; and choose to live.

Obie chose to live!

**

* * *

Well there you have it.**

**Review!**


	24. From Past to Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans**

**Chapter 24**

_Obie chose to live!_

Raven found herself walking along a road in some city. Wherever she was, it was nothing like Azarath; here the people seemed to move around in some sort of metal unit with wheels. Using a spell she was taught a few months back, which could give the chanter all the information required to understand a new planet or place, Raven gathered all the information she required to understand this world she was in. The planet was called Earth and was inhabited by a species known as Humans. Naturally humans did not possess special powers from birth, but there are numerous occasions where humans were exposed to chemicals, changing their DNA and giving them abnormal abilities, or having a 'mutant' gene pass through the line and show characteristics on certain children. In some places these 'mutants' or 'freaks' were not accepted by everyone else, but in most places they were just known as 'special'.

Raven explored the planet and she saw some humans with very interesting abilities, but none of their powers were anything like hers. That was until an 'alien' landed on the planet. She had red hair, bright green eyes and orange skin. Like Raven, she could fly. She could also shoot radiation from her hands and had great strength, Raven noted all this as she watched the battle wage on, in the place called Jump City, with 'Robin' a normal human boy with good reflexes and great martial arts skills, and 'Beast Boy' an intriguing green Earthling with the ability to morph into all Earth creatures, and 'Cyborg' a half human robot. Using her powers for the first time, she erected a black matter wall stopping the battle before it got too hot.

She managed to get them to find out why the alien was there and why other aliens were searching for it. They banded together and became a formidable force, Raven felt a tad bit excluded but a few words from 'Cyborg' managed to reassure her. She then became friends with the others; they then became the 'Titans'.

Another flashback hit her and the recent happenings replayed and slowly everything started coming together.

* * *

She was Raven, former Titan and she was Caitlin, the Shadow Demon. She was the daughter of Trigon, best friend of Tatum AKA Sega, former lover of Richard AKA Nightwing former Robin. She had fought with her first female friend Starfire, who had betrayed her so deeply. Her life was a mess as she remembered it all as it all came back to her. She was always running away, she ran from Azarath to come to Earth, she ran from Jump City to come to Gotham. When was she ever going to stop running from her problems?

The darkness that always seemed to surround her, the darkness she was born with encompassed her in a loving hold, bringing with it, pain and sadness. She was worthless, that's why she got rejected by the only man she truly loved. She was just a demonic creature, not worthy of being loved. Depression grabbed a hold of Raven and her now conscious mind. She curled up, even though she was covered in blood and her head throbbed. She couldn't bear to look up and see the friends she wasn't worthy of having. Her depression created a mist of darkness around her, her gloomy emotions somehow accessing the power she was stripped of.

As Raven fell deeper and deeper into the well of self hate, it was a familiar voice that slowly began bringing her back.

"Raven", came the soft whisper.

She slowly lifted up her head to look up at the one person she thought she'd never see again. Socrates.

He looked still the same, every bit as patient and as strong as he was.

"Socks" she said softly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Raven, you are stronger than this. You are not as worthless as you believe, and if you believe it, it just means that you are showing those who want to see you fail that they are right, you are giving them triumph. You used to be so strong, so willing. But now you seem to lose more of yourself, every time you love and lose something. You were always destined to do great things, I always knew that. But after you lost me, you seemed to shut off some of your potential and personality, then you lost your friends and more of your power was lost, when you gained back Richard and became friends with Tatum and Dom, you gained back a little bit of the potential that was locked within you. You always were a special little girl to me Raven, and I have always loved you and been proud of you, even when you didn't think so. Now I need you to remember back to our training, take in a deep breath and open your mind. Open your mind to everything, every thought, every emotion. Don't block anything."

Raven closed her eyes and sat in her meditative asana letting in every thought and emotion that had been blocked and suppressed, all the grieving she didn't do, all the crying she put off. It totally overwhelmed her and she couldn't stop or block any of it.

She felt all the pain, all the sadness, happiness, joy, anger, love, admiration, jealousy, hate, she felt it all. She needed to focus, and the right inspiration was there, she could hear it, "Raven, accept it. Open your mind and just let it all out, don't try to stop it, just let it all out."

And she did, she cried buckets, she laughed her head off, she vented, she told Socks about her love for her friends and her admiration, she told him of the jealousy and hate. After all the years of keeping it all blocked within her, she finally let it all out and when her mind was totally clear, she felt like a new person who was capable of anything.

Raven looked up at Socrates and smiled; she smiled a real smile and got up to hug him. The hug was exactly the jump start she needed, to know exactly what it is that she had to do. She then looked at the image of her friends locked heavily in a battle that they were clearly losing and Raven just knew she somehow had to get her powers back and get out of this place to help them. Obie was fighting hard, and Raven then connected with him. The connection was clear and easily obtained to Raven's surprise.

'I'm ready to come' was all she said to him before he somehow got away to get connected with the dead.

Raven then somehow, summoned the angel and said to her, "Could you please restore the health of all my friends?" The woman nodded and Raven watched to see them all rise. Then Raven knew she had to take back what was rightfully hers, even though the woman had warned her of what could happen if she did. But Raven knew that it had to be done.

She then closed her eyes and felt every emotion that made her want to help her friends. The woman held tightly onto the black raven in her hands, but the pull of Raven's desperation to help those she loved overwhelmed the angel, and the gem flew out of her hands and changed form to a large energy bird and flew straight into Raven.

Raven felt her unreal power fill her every being and her eyes began glowing black, darkness encompassed everything, and when she opened her eyes again, she was back on the battlefield, with Tatum, Terra, Dom, Nightwing and Obie staring dumbfounded at her. Starfire, Changeling and Cyborg had gotten their own bodies back and so did Slade, Trigon and Lola. But old villains were there as well, all the old vampires, Chipo and Glock were there too.

Tatum laughed, "Boy is this going to be fun".

**

* * *

**


	25. AN

**Authors Note:** Hi guys, I'm afraid this is not the next chapter to this highly twisted story, but I am having trouble with ideas of what comes next.

I mean I didn't think about how difficult it would actually be to try and get all the old characters back and so forth, so I am open to ideas, if you have an idea I'd like to know, because its really bugging me that I cannot get past this chapter, I've been trying for a long time and nothing I come up with seems to be good enough to go with. So I just thought that maybe you guys might have ideas

So your help will be appreciated and then at least the story won't end like that.

You are my last resort

Thanks

DG


End file.
